Satan Slayer Siblings
by DragonSoulsweetie
Summary: Sam has family that with a price of knowing lies an unexpected heritage.
1. Danny's motive

**I wasn't going to do another crossover at least until more ao no exorcist chapters come out but I have to write this in my way yet at the same time keep faith with the two original storylines and somehow tie them together.**

 **How many chapters will I have here?** **Don't know, probably more than my previous more than one chapter story.**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Team Phantom was out fighting ghosts. The current team is Danny and Sam. Tucker is too busy with being mayor to do any real ghost fighting. Danny's older sister is studying away at college. As for Danny's parents, they decided to teach ghost fighting at the same university as well as raise Danny's adoptive sister/clone Dani.

The duo was just finishing up by sucking the last ghost into the thermos. Suddenly Danny looked at Sam with a serious face. "What's wrong?" she asked. Danny tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, she knew Danny had something to say about her and it wasn't going to be good.

"Look, Sam, I'm aware you like these missions, but I'll have to let you go off the team," Sam was usually laid back and accepting of almost everything however she loved ghost fighting and since it was the only thing she truly knew after getting out of high school. She didn't want to cause a scene so she just replied "Alright" though she was feeling rage.

Just before Danny had a chance to shout out wait towards his girlfriend she ran trying not to cry. She found herself at her apartment where she and Danny would sometimes cuddle.

As of now, Sam was sure she was alone; she'll be for the time being as her boyfriend knew or least she thinks so knows when to give her space. She has ghost alarms in her room so she'll know if a ghost (even Danny) is intruding. After a while of holding her tears in, she decided to look through photos on her phone. Sam came across a picture on the day Dani got adopted. It was a very special day for the clone as she got a true family. It was also the day Sam reminded herself that she was indeed adopted as well however kept to herself all these years.

She was told when she was about 8 or 9 years old. Of course, even at a young age, Sam didn't think much of it as her adoptive parents knew her biological mom is dead her father is unknown and the fact she was on and off of remembering it as well as believed it. She's adopted, Sam was born in a country called Assiah **(Role with it my precious readers)** with her mother named Yuri Egin. She apparently has two brothers named Rin and Yukio. According to her parents, they are still alive yet not adopted by her family which in return put Sam in a state of confusion. One of many reasons why she might've gone against her parents despite at the end of the day loving them.

An idea hit her; if she could find her brothers then she'll find out about her real heritage at the same time keep her Jewish beliefs. She decided she was going to head to Assiah first thing in the morning after she tells everyone tonight. Due to her family having great ties here and there, it's quite possible to go now, however, she still needed to check in a hotel and find where Rin and Yukio lived. Thanks to Tucker for teaching her some hacking techniques she was able to find them and a hotel in no time flat.

* * *

Meanwhile with Danny. "I see she didn't take it too well..." Said Valerie who's his new partner. "Good thing you didn't get to me otherwise she'll really be upset," she offered.

"I don't why it's not like we're dating," Danny said.

Valerie rolled her eyes, "even so if you 'let her go' and without hesitation brought me up as your new partner for the time being it won't look good on your part," she explained. "And it doesn't matter if you plan on proposing to her," she added with her famous attitude.

"You think I messed up?"

"Uh yeah, didn't you get me?"

"Oh no, what do I do?" he panicked.

"Try not to do a cliche way of proposing to her?" the dark-skinned girl offered.

"Valerie this is serious!"

"Well, I am serious," she retorted.

Danny ruffled his hair in frustration as he'll always learn he'll never understand girls/women. He decided he would do a party, now he would have to make it bigger as an apology and to ask her to be his.

The plan was to keep Sam out of danger just until he asks her to be Samantha Fenton. He needed a partner so he has chosen Valerie despite her no longer being into ghost fighting anymore. She still has the skill and puts on her new ghost hunting gear made by the Fentons themselves; on occasion, while doing solo missions only, however, she'll make an exception for this since she's secretly a romantic at heart.

Just then the two gotten messages from Sam, voice mail stating she'll be leaving the country. Of course, neither one of them got it as they got caught up with fighting Skulker. When they were done they said their farewells and went separate ways to their homes, which each have their own houses, forgetting they had a new message.

* * *

It was the next morning and Sam was actually kind of excited. She had her parents say good luck as well as her grandmother too. Even the Fentons were there except of course Danny. Sam couldn't help noticing that even though Tucker was there, Valerie wasn't. Everyone was at the airport she was about to take off wondering if her boyfriend will come. Sam tried waiting last minute, however, she was about to take off.

Sam couldn't miss her flight especially if it's something to change her life. She got on quietly crying to herself, thinking that she and Danny are over. Little did she knew that Danny and Valerie didn't get the message until too late.

When Danny and Valerie came, Sam was already on her way to Assiah. A place that she and her brothers were born: Rin and Yukio that she has yet to meet.

* * *

 **What do you think? I adored it. I believe it's sort of original after all there are not that ma** **n** **y crossovers where two or more of the characters are actually related from the differe** **nt worlds.**


	2. Enter the twins or triplets?

**I forgot to mention Kazue Kato and butch Hartman created Ao no Exorcist and Danny Phantom.**

 **Here's chapter 2. **

* * *

Danny explained to Sam's and his parent's on why he was late. Sam's parents are grateful he saved the world but they were still hesitant on agreeing for Sam to be his bride. They still had issues with him. At the end the day they just want what's for the best when it came down for their little girl.

It was news to everyone except of course Sam's family that she's adopted. For her friends, it wasn't that surprising. However, Danny seemed upset but decided he'll give her a month to find herself after all he did feel at fault that she was doing this in the first place.

First, he'll have to get away from a bunch of screaming girls ready to chase him. Thanks to the ability to fly and go invisible he was able to get away easily.

* * *

In a 2 room apartment that consists of two males that were brothers. There was Rin a gorgeous 18-year old that had raven hair, a well-sculptured body, deep dark beautiful blue eyes, and a captivating charming smile. Though he was pouting while talking to his brother about Danny Phantom. You see Rin himself is a half human that saved the world on numerous occasions. However, if he reveals his other part of himself to the rest of the world like how Danny did then instead of congratulating him they'll most likely want him to die as he's a half demon, not a ghost. Sure ghosts can be evil but much less often than a demon.

Due to being from the same womb, Yukio is also half demon. Rin is keeping low mostly for his younger brother's sake due to a chance of him being executed just as well. Even if the Vatican is with the idea (still reluctant of keeping Rin alive however agrees he'll make a great weapon against Satan) they'll have no choice but to agree with the public.

Yukio is younger yet taller literally by an inch. He also wears glasses, has two moles on the left side of his face with one under the right side of his mouth, teal eyes, have black hair, and keeps a serious composure. Despite looking as different as their personalities they were equally considered good looking. He sighs at Rin for comparing himself to someone he has no relation to.

"I just want to be treated like a person, you think after training and keeping a low profile I would at least get respect because I'm doing well and staying out of trouble instead of getting respect due to fear," Rin said.

"Tell me what does this have to do with the savior of the world again?" asked an annoyed Yukio.

"To his town, everyone thought he was bad news, that's the same with me so to speak," Rin once again started. "Then after saving the town, they started to see he only meant well," Rin explained.

"I've been saving this world quite a few times from our dear father and brothers and not even so much of just not being a critic," Rin was usually in a cheerful mood who would always have something great to look forward to, however, whenever he thinks of Danny Phantom or Yukio he can't help but be moody.

"Rin, don't worry what others think, just keep struggling,"

"I'm not," fooling not even himself. Just then they heard the doorbell ring. "I'll get it," Rin said despite being the one who was sitting. When he answered the door he saw a young lady wearing sunglasses despite it not being that sunny out. She had black hair that went past her shoulders as it was tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a purple and white striped shirt, black skirt and flats. She had purple lipstick too.

"Hi is this the household of Rin and Yukio Okumura, right?" she asked.

Rin eyed her suspiciously he was sure he never met her, however, her scent said otherwise.

"What's to know?" he asked her.

"Rin, who's at the door?" Yukio said clearly seeing from where he was that it was a woman.

"A girl who wants to meet us," Rin guessed.

"Excuse me can you act like I'm here?" she asked sarcastically.

"Who are you anyway?" Yukio inquired.

She sighed and took off her glasses revealing her violet eyes. The two men looked at her in shock, they knew who she was. The question is why was Sam Manson, the girlfriend of the Danny Phantom here of all places?

"C-come on in it must be chilly out," Yukio got the girl's arm and pulled her inside while Rin shut the door.

"So please-" Yukio started but was stopped by Sam.

"Let me stop you right there, I want you to ask me like how you did before," she requested. The two men looked at each other weirdly wondering what she was talking about.

"You mean kind of rudely?" Rin asked.

"Yes,"

"What's to know?" asked with a confusing tone in his voice.

"That I'm your sister and that I want to know if you have any picture of our mom or that you know who our father is," she said.

A took a moment to comprehend what she said. "What!?" the guys asked in unison.

"Are you serious?"

"Is this some kind of a joke?"

"You guys certainly aren't dull, I'll give you that," Sam couldn't help it, she giggled.

"We're certain that we're twins, you're not too far off at our age, therefore, we're triplets, yet that's impossible, right?" Yukio is just at a loss of words as Rin is.

"Look I'm trying to see why my parents adopted just me and not you guys as well," Sam honestly said. "They won't say anything," she grumbled.

"Take a d.n.a test, if you don't believe me," Sam said. "I don't care I'm not here for a family reunion I'm here for some answers," she explained.

Rin could tell she was telling the truth as he had a knack for these type of things, however, the only people he can't see through is his dad Shiro and Yukio as they were experts in hiding lies from him. Part of the only way for her to get through to him is if she knew, which was highly unlikely.

"So are you sure you want to know, you might be in for a surprise," Rin tells his supposed sister.

Sam nodded, "I'm ready," she said unknowingly what Rin's about what he has in store to say.


	3. Sam equals Saki

**I'm only gonna remind you once every few chapters that I'll** **remind you to review, favorite, and follow if you please every 3 chapters. Also do** _ **not**_ **bully, it's not cool nor it ever was. There's a euphemism to help you.**

 **Chapter 3 guys.**

* * *

"Could you excuse us for a second?" Yukio pulled Rin into another room. Having Sam wait in the living room.

"Are you crazy Rin?" the younger of the two asked rhetorically.

"What's the matter? The Vatican knows we're the sons of Satan and I feel as though she isn't lying," Rin pointed out their most dangerous threat that they're aware of.

"It's not that, it's the possibility of putting her in danger,"

"I'm sure her precious boyfriend won't let any harm come to her way, plus rather if she likes it or not she got us now," Rin proudly proclaimed.

Yukio rolled his eyes "You'll protect her even if she wasn't our sister," just then Mephisto appeared scaring the two men.

"Would you quit that," Rin hissed.

"Be glad I decided not to use this while you're in the washroom," Mephisto stated. The guy that just appeared out of nowhere is also a sibling of theirs from their father's side but they only saw him as the headmaster of the school they use to go to and now works for. Rin's a head chef while Yukio is a medical assistant in training.

"Why are you here?"

"To meet our dear sister,"

"You knew?" the two younger men would actually be more surprised if Mephisto wasn't the one for once to keep information in order to have entertainment.

"Here I thought I was actually going to have to tell you," the clown looking demon laughed.

Rin snorted at this, "When exactly? When we're in the middle of battling Satan?" sarcasm dripped from his voice.

"Could you really be talking about Satan as in the devil?" asked Sam coming out from behind a wall.

Mephisto smirked. "I must have forgotten to tell you our lovely sister has been eavesdropping this entire time," the two guys gave him a 'gee thanks' look.

"Does that mean I have 3 brothers instead of 2?"

"Actually you technically have 10, including us 3, of course," informed Yukio.

Mephisto took her hand gently, "it's good to see you again after all this time, Saki," he looked at his sister who's named Saki.

"So am I really Satan's daughter?" Saki/Sam said not expecting this.

"Yes, no worries though, we'll protect you," Rin said.

"I don't need protection from anyone," snapped the usually laid back girl.

"Well got to go, see ya around," with that Mephisto left.

Rin got out his Kurikara and explain how he was the one who first inherited Satan's power and showed her his demonic form when the sword is pulled out. After that, Yukio told Sam about exorcists, classes, and all the eight demon kings. They didn't forget to mention that True Cross academy was where they were taught at (Yukio was the teacher) and currently works there while doing missions. Yukio also added that the boy's dad was too an exorcist to help protect Rin. Rin explains that the reason why he was able to live according to the Vatican was so he could be of use in favoring the odds of defeating Satan.

"I see so you want to defeat Satan yourself?" The only question Saki got out of it. She fought ghosts all her high school years another thing was missing was vampires, witches, werewolves, and demons. Then again despite Danny being a ghost, she didn't think herself would be half demon.

"Yes...Saki?" Rin didn't know what to call her, stupid Mephisto!

Saki/Sam smiled. "Only you and Yukio can call me that alright?" her brothers nodded. "As for defeating Satan I decided to let in on it too," Sam hastily declared.

"I'm sorry what? You do know you need training, that our father isn't a ghost right?" Yukio rambled while Rin...smirked at the thought.

"Why not? If she's our sister then has to have some type of power that needs to come out like for you," Rin persuaded. "therefore if we unlock her hidden power then we have a greater chance of destroying our good for nothing father," he decided to side with Sam.

"Unless of course if she has any or if she does and has greater strength than we do how about if her power gets to her or she can't control it and kills herself?"

"Why do you have to be such a party pooper?"

"Why can't you think of the consequences?" Yukio responded back.

A tick mark appeared on Sam's head "Would stop acting like I'm not here!?" she yelled. "I'm going to my hotel," this time it was Rin who grabbed her arm and she started glowing blue from the inside of her body of her arms and neck as well as the part of her legs that were shown. Everyone looked at it wide-eyed.

Rin let go of her arm and she stopped glowing "Uh I was going to say you can stay here after all we need to catch up as family and teammates, right?"

That's right she would have to get to know them as a family too. She wanted to defeat Satan so she won't need to fight ghosts anymore. Granted she didn't like using people but she also needed to know if she really does have power. Sam's not one to truly care for special techniques however it appears that the answer to defeating Satan is unlocking power that was potentially inside of her the whole time then so be it.

"I think that glow was enough proof she has something and I can train her to control whatever it was,"

"You train her?" Yukio scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"Do you have a better option?" Yukio thought about it, sure it was Shura who helped Rin yet she had no real clue on how to teach Rin yet she spoke with him and manage.

He sighed, "fine, but she stays in your room," with that he walked out of the room.

"You're not the one with a fiancee!" Rin hung his head. It was always like this when they had arguments; they would have some sort of compromise that would leave the two of them unhappy. Of course, about a week in Rin and Yukio wouldn't think much of it.

Rin faced Sam, "So Saki, I guess you'll live with us from now on," he confirmed.

"Wait, what?"

"Trust me when I say it doesn't take a day to learn, and did I learn that lesson the hard way," Rin said to her.

"I know but I promise to return in a month," Sam informed him.

"You can return to retrieve your stuff unless you don't want to defeat Satan anymore," Rin gave her an ultimatum.

"Fine teach me oh master and new roommate," she mocked.

"You do have ghost fighting experience and that's something, to say the least," Rin started to note.

* * *

 **Yeah, you think a** **normal perso** **n would** **n't let that si** **nk i** **n so easily, however, I do thi** **nk it ki** **nd of fits Sam's character a** **nd i** **n my defe** **nse, accordi** **n** g **to this story she's a half-demon so you do** **n't k** **now what gets to her.**

 **Every 3 chapters I think I should tell you that I want you to check out my other stories as well as read a** **n** **d review please and do** **n** **ot** **b** **ully. Every 5 chapters I'll tell you I don't ow** **n Da** **n** **ny Pha** **ntom or blue exorcist (this doesn't cou** **n** **t).**


	4. Misunderstandings

**This is chapter 4, I don't care how much people may hate this, I'll finish it.**

* * *

It has almost been about a week and a half, and every day there were ghosts for Danny and Valerie to fight. At least Sam was safe and sound, sure it was not where he could reach her yet he could at least know there were no ghosts. Sam got news about Valerie being his partner and because he couldn't tell her that he was planning on asking her to marry him; he couldn't explain himself without making it obvious that he was lying. The conversation went like this over the phone:

 _"So you decided to hire Valerie?"_

 _"Sam it's not what it looks like it's only temporarily I swear,"_

 _"Oh, right the_ _n_ you're gonna _hire Pauli_ _n_ _a, right?" jealousy s_ _neered from her voice, though Da_ _n_ _ny did_ _n't catch it._

 _"Of course not Sam! You, I mean no one, you're my girlfriend, Sam," Danny knew if he said anything else she would really suspect something off._

 _"Really if I was your girlfrie_ _nd the_ _n why am I_ _not your part_ _ner? Why could_ _n't you be there when I was taki_ _ng off? Also, how come Valerie was_ _n't there either?" Sam's voice was completely calm as she asked the questions._

 _"I told you we both gotte_ _n tired of catchi_ _ng ghosts a_ _nd we did_ _n't get the messages u_ _ntil later if you do_ _n't believe me just ask Tucker or a_ _nyo_ _ne si_ _nce I was there but you took off,"_

 _Sam sighed at the other e_ _nd_ _"Da_ _n_ _ny I promise I wo_ _n't believe the rumors but you did have feeli_ _ngs for her at some poi_ _nt what do you wa_ _nt me to thi_ nk? You are my best friend, _a_ _nd if you're_ _not happy with me just tell me, do_ _n't make this difficult the_ _n it already is,"_

 _"Sam it's_ _not like that at all, I swear!"_

 _"The_ _n why ca_ _n't you tell me the whole truth?"_

 _"I will just_ _not yet, trust me,"_

 _"Why would I do that whe_ _n you made Valerie your part_ _ner without telli_ _ng me?"_

 _"I swear I was going to tell you if you did_ _n't decide to ru_ _n away," Da_ _n_ _ny's to_ _ne of voice became slightly dark._

With that said she hung up and now it's been about 3 days since he last spoke with her. He did try many times to call her, no avail. What Danny didn't know was that Sam was getting ready to fight her first demon. She was upset with him yet didn't let that get to her. Sam needed to focus if she wants to defeat her father, can't let any emotion get in the way.

"So you're going to use my sword since as of now that's the best we got for you," Rin gave his Kurikara to his sister.

"That would make me a knight, right?" Sam asked as she held it carefully, not so admittedly she was nervous.

"Yes," answered Yukio.

"I'm actually more experienced with ghost weapons that function more like a gun, so shouldn't I be a dragoon?"

"Don't you catch on quickly," Yukio noted smiling at his sister.

"You see you can always get better with aim and speed, however, it's not gonna make you stronger strength wise, we're trying to unlock your power and because there's more of being physical to it than any other of the classes you're more likely to unleash your hidden potential," Rin explained.

Yukio looked at him in shock. He thought Rin would want her to be a knight since Rin himself is one and it would make things that much easier to teach her.

"I see..." Sam said.

"Yukio why don't you get us snacks from the kitchen?" Rin said to his brother. Yukio used the special key to go to the school's cafeteria.

"Are you sure we should start training here?"

"Yes, this is where most exorcists in training usually come so why not? Plus me and Yukio work here, so what's the harm?"

Rin decided to get to the true point on why he wanted to get her alone.

"So what's your favorite movie?"

"Trinity of doom,"

"Isn't that a horror movie?"

"Yes, but you missed out if you haven't seen it,"

"I'm just not a fan of horror stuff is all," Rin pouted.

"Then what are you into?"

"Manga that are full of action, comedy, and emotional drama," replied Rin. Sam giggled at 'emotional drama' for a hot head he does have a sweet sensitive side, which is something she did figure out easily after a week of living with him.

"You do realize there's horror manga too, right?"

"Yeah Yukio's into that, are you?"

"Actually yeah I'm a fan of anime and manga, however, if you make me cosplay I'll have to end you," with that Rin put his hands up as if he just got arrested.

Then Sam actually started laughing and soon Rin followed. 'What's up with me I don't know how to be a sister, plus I'm not here for that, although I must confess having brothers feels nice and it's not perfect but it's great' Sam thought.

"Also Saki I couldn't help it but the other day you seemed upset, what's wrong?"

Sam sighed it was no use in hiding since she found out he can tell if people are lying and she didn't know how to get through him. "I think Danny and I broke up," she felt like crying yet refused the tears to come out.

"Saki, I'm sorry, do you want me to beat him up? Or get you another boyfriend? You met my friend Suguro, right? He's a great guy and I'm sure he'll love you as a girlfriend," he reassured her somehow showing both sympathy and excitement.

For some odd reason, Sam laughed. "That won't be necessary, I promise," it's true she met Ryuji along with Miwa and Renzo, however, she wasn't interested in any one of them, despite the fact they were indeed great guys to be around. She also met Izumo, Shura, and Shiemi. She had to meet Shiemi since she's Rin's fiancee. To Sam, they do seem like nice girls, especially Shiemi. Sure, Izumo might be a little harsh but after being forced to be in a room with her, courtesy of Rin, they actually became civilized, to say the least. Plus she wasn't shallow, which was a good thing.

Just then Yukio came only with drinks, "So how's the training going?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"It's going great," both of them lied in unison. Just like that they truly went down to business.

* * *

 **I decided to make Shiemi Ri** **n** **'s fiancee due to me flippi** **ng a coi** **n a** **nd it la** **ndi** **ng o** **n tails. I do ship them but at the same time, I feel as though Ri** **n's too good for Shiemi. I do love her but I felt like she lost a cha** **nce of havi** **ng a true character arc to her, which is a shame.**


	5. Demons there mother's here

**Chapter 5**

 **Wish you the best in liking this chapter.**

* * *

Sam was on her way as there has been a demon sighting, she was with her two brothers. She wasn't going to be the one to hunt the demon down as it was for show. The lady didn't know how to properly use the sword and so that she wouldn't try any funny tricks, Rin took it for the time being, that and he needed to use it.

When they got to the demon she stood and watched as Rin kept wielding his sword at it with his flames there putting a nice display of looks. The color was always more pleasing to look at, though she only saw it 4 times. The other two was when Rin was showing her what he had to do to unleash his potential. What really got Sam's attention more was that he seemed really skilled with his sword. Yukio was aiming at it with his guns constantly shooting.

Just then before Sam could blink he slashed the demon into pieces in an instant, causing it to vaporize in midair. Looks like this is going to be different than putting them into a thermos after damaging them after all. It didn't matter Sam was already wanting to get a demon.

"You guys are incredible!" Rin's ego caused him to bow with a smirk. Yukio replied with a simple 'thanks'.

With that, they headed back as Sam was getting impatient as she knew they'll be heading to the gym where Rin and his friends trained to get away from demons. Sure she wasn't going to be slicing through any time soon. At least she'll be versing one in some way.

Sam got down to where the chained up demons were as Rin was up at the controls. She was wearing a purple tracksuit with a dark blue t-shirt underneath alongside your typical white tennis shoes.

"Okay, remember Saki, since the demons here are for training purpose only all you do is dodge and run from them. This you do because you'll come face to face with a demon with more power and more tricks up their sleeves than others, so you'll have to retreat, "Rin explained.

"Isn't ironic that you of all people is the one to say that?" Yukio asked standing next to Rin who decided to ignore him.

"Okay on your mark..." Rin put his hand on the lever while Sam was getting ready to run. "Get set, go!" he shouted. So Sam went as Rin pulled down the lever. She could feel her heart racing faster and faster, she's good at keeping her stamina well-balanced but for this case, she had to give it her all if she wanted to do missions let alone defeat Satan.

As the demon attacked from behind she did a somersault away from it, then Rin decided to release another demon as she asked for more. The other one was coming from a different direction. She stood there letting them come at her with speed and just when they were moments from clashing she decided to jump and flip over them and making her lose her balance. However, they didn't bump into each other as she hoped. Instead, they stopped right as soon she was out of their way. 'Darn, they're smarter than I gave them credit for.' She thought.

Just before the two demons decided to go after her, Rin pulled the lever once again causing the chained-up demons to be restrained. "You know, you're gonna have to be unpredictable if you're gonna defeat a demon, you can't keep with the same program," Rin said.

'It's about time Rin advised her with something that makes sense when he says it.' Yukio thought.

"Are you kidding? I'm just getting warmed up," with that Sam passed out but kept her consciousness. The boys smirked at their sister and thought in unison 'yep, she's Rin's/my sister alright'.

"Saki, I think you should lie down, take it easy," Yukio advised her.

"Do I really have a choice?" she sarcastically asked.

Rin shook his head "Even if you could get up, me and Yukio won't let you," he said making Sam narrow her eyes at him.

"How am I suppose to get better?"

"You can't get better at it if you end up breaking a leg or something, stupid," goes Rin being the pot again. Sam laid there.

"Hear me out, even if I die, I'll at least get this right," she shouted while still on the ground.

"Technically you already did," Yukio said.

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"You weren't supposed to attack just dodge and run from it, which you did from the most part," Yukio recalled.

"I guess you're right Yukio, she did pass," Rin scratched his head, smiling like an idiot.

"You're supposed to be her trainer, sensei," Yukio sarcastically remarked.

"Sam! Where are you? SAM!" a shrill voice called while Sam groaned as she knew exactly who it was.

"I'm over here mom," Sam called back.

Just then two heads appeared over the high ledge. One was Sam's adopted mother Pamela and the other was her soon to be sister in law Shiemi who decided to come down with Pamela taking off her heels to climb down after her. Pamela complained all the way down.

"I'm so sorry ms. Manson, it's just she came knocking the door demanding to see you and who am I to disagree if she's your mother," Shiemi said in a panicked tone then realize Sam was on the floor. "Oh my gosh, are you okay? Should I get some herbs for you?" Shiemi asked having Pamela cleared her throat.

"Excuse me but she's my daughter, not yours," she scolds Shiemi. Rin put an arm around his fiancee and kissed her on the head glaring at the lady who dares to be rude to her.

"Of course! Sorry!" Shiemi apologized, bowing repeatedly after having Rin let go of her.

Pamela came over to her daughter and crouch down beside her, "Are you feeling okay Sammy-kins? You look more tired than the day you studied for your final exams," the mother noted.

"Hi you must be Saki's, I mean Sam's mom," Yukio said not knowing if he should refer to her as 'Saki'. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Yukio Okumura, this is my brother Rin, we're Sam's-" Yukio tried to fully greet himself.

"I know who you are," she snapped. Rin wanted to blast her with fire despite having all respect toward any kind of parent, it's just that this lady is spoiled and isn't afraid to show it.

"Mom, please be nice they are family especially to Shiemi after all she might just be the sweetest person you ever get to meet," Sam told her mother. "Also Yukio and Rin, please refer to me as Saki at all times no matter what," declared a weak Sam.

"Would you please explain what brings you here?"

"I'm here with your father on a business trip, however, I decided to hire people to track you down, then I ran into this young lady who was at the apartment," Pamela said referring to Shiemi.

"Yeah yeah while you're here can you tell us why you only adopted Saki, sure you must got an answer," Rin wastes no time.

"We all have a right to know," Yukio popped in.

"Especially Saki," Rin agreed.

"And if I don't?" Pamela crossed her arms. Rin looked at Yukio and they cued each other. Yukio picked up his sister with ease while Rin jumped up to the controls while Pamela's back is turned facing Rin.

"Then you'll just have to say hello to my little friend," Rin pulled the lever to release the demon causing Pamela to scream 'What the heck is that?' while Yukio quickly got up the ladder with Sam with Shiemi followed behind.

Pamela was too in shock. "Alright, alright I'll tell you just keep that monster away from me!" she cried then Rin smirked in victory pulled the lever and jumped back down.

"That's all you need to say," Sam said.


	6. The truth, Danny's decision

**Okay, this is chapter 6, which means this is the 3rd chapter from the 3rd chapter. Every 3 chapters I remind to please not to be a bully and to review because how is this story not going to get better without your suggestions? I can always figure something out, it's just not enough you know?**

* * *

Pamela dusted herself off as her daughter came back down with her brother carrying her while Shiemi stayed up dangling her legs off the ledge and a response of 'Shiemi please be careful' coming from Rin.

"Well, I never in my li-" Pamela was cut off by Rin, "Get on with it!"

Pamela stuck up her nose until she saw her daughter, who had her arms crossed. "Well mom get on with it, would ya please?" Sam wanted to sneer but she knew if she wanted a proper answer from her mom she'll have to be as polite as possible.

"Samantha the day I got you was the best day of my life and because it was only you, I have no regrets for what happened, "Sam's mother started.

"It was a day I wanted to visit an old friend at a church and it turned out there were 3 babies who got adopted by his boss," Pamela cleared her throat, "I fell in love with all 3 of you because I knew that Jeremy and I wanted to have at least one child," everyone kept silent except Rin who quietly noted that Jeremy was the name of his sister's father shortly after that he was shushed by Yukio.

"You see, his name was Shiro Fujimoto, the name of my friend's boss, and it turns out he officially adopted the two boys but not the girl as the adoption papers didn't make it through with her so when I asked if I could take her in, he yelled no as if I did something horribly wrong then the next day he caught my attention and said you can have her," Pamela gave the short version.

"When I asked him what changed his mind he replied saying that he doesn't see him having a daughter, he then told me to never return around there ever again," she explained the last part of it.

"Why couldn't you say that from the start?" Sam asked her mother.

"Would you really believe me? You never believe anything I have to say anyway," Pamela defended herself.

"How about now mom?"

"Rin did send a rather large creature after her Saki," Yukio pointed out while being careful not to use the word 'demon'.

"So Samantha when are you coming back to Amity?"

"I won't be I live here now," Sam said simply.

"Has Danny really made you this upset?" Pamela felt like crying for her daughter.

"What? No, I have new goals here and I want to achieve them plus there's more than I thought there was about my birth family and I want to know," Sam told her mom.

"Plus we have to find out our dad's side of the story of this and it's gonna be hard considering he's dead," Rin added.

"Oh, Sam..." Pamela was speechless for once her daughter was after something truly positive that they can agree on.

* * *

It's been over 2 weeks since Pamela seen her daughter, she had people send Sam's stuff to Assiah and called her daughter to make sure it got there safely. When Jeremy was there with his wife, he did decide to go see his daughter too and even though they did hug, caught up on some things, they weren't brought closer like Sam and Pamela. Sam's adoptive father didn't bother to meet Sam's brothers or Shiemi, which Sam thought perhaps it was for the best.

Meanwhile in Assiah Sam succeeded in killing her first 3 demons. She had difficulty with getting the first and second ones but she did it, she sliced them through and through, however little did she know yet Yukio and Rin were fully aware that she just got started. She kept the training going non stop she even grew out a tail similar to Rin's at some point alongside demonic ears, demonic fangs and purple streaks that came out of nowhere naturally, this happened before she versed her very first demon on the field. Right then the triplets knew that she got her true form revealed after all this time.

Also during the 2 weeks after her mom's visit, she told her brothers about her adventures with Danny that no one was aware of. When they told her to talk about herself the next thing she knew she was talking about her protests, her interest in the twilight zone (1959 version), when she entered the beauty pageant, she told her about how she truly felt of Danny releasing her from the team and how he knew she loved fighting ghosts.

Yukio told her that there must be a reason to it while Rin got upset with both his sister and Danny. Rin slapped her upside the head like whenever he felt she was pushing herself too hard, however, the reason for whacking her was leaving parts out so Danny can understand and learning to face your feelings no matter how cheesy it sounded. While at the same time he was upset at Danny for making his sister sad and for having all of this time being with his sister as a girlfriend yet longer as a friend and not having a stronger bond where she doesn't feel ashamed crying.

Despite being naturally laid back and she easily released out happiness and anger. Yet what stopped her from her true form was lack of showing sadness and as Yukio speculates there's something else and it has got something to do whenever Rin and Sam is in true physical contact like holding hands without gloves or when Rin whacks her upside the head she glows blue flames as long as he touches her.

Sam got to know them more as they learned only part of her history, she learned their history, she then argued with them over silly things but forgave them the next day. They get annoyed at her as she did with them. Sam doesn't even know why she separates herself from them when referring to her and them however all 3 of them together are just 'them'. At least now it is. Them against the world now.

* * *

Pamela got a hold of Sam's friend's including Danny got the news and they were in shock. "Why didn't you tell us?" Danny shouted at his girlfriend's mom.

"You were all busy and I'm sorry," Pamela said as her shoulders were held by her husband.

"Sam decided to live in another country and you knew for 2 weeks," Danny then pondered and looked at Tucker he then looked at the box that contained the ring that was in hand. He smiled at a thought that came to his head.

"I decided to go there and give her a visit, might as well propose to her in the country she was born," everyone looked at him.

"What! You can't little brother," said Jazz. Danny is an important hero to the world but he's mainly Amity's hero.

"Why not? My girlfriend most likely thinks we're over so I want to assure her that we're together and I want her to be my wife," Danny said.

"Danny who'll take care of the city?" asked Maddie, Danny's mother.

"You guys," he answered.

"So I'll kick butt too, right?" Dani asked. Danny chuckled, "of course, Valerie will help you as she's just as protective over you just as our parents are," Valerie felt no need to correct him.

"Guess we'll be seeing you soon, right?" Danny looked at his lifetime pal and said, "You can count on it," so the next day after having Tucker locate Sam's new place of residence Danny went off to see the love of his life.


	7. Enter Danny to Assiah

**This is** **chapter 7** **also it's time for a reminder (due to it being 5 chapters since I last told you) I don't own blue exorcist as that's created** **by the lovely Kazue Kato and DP created by Butch Hartman. So I don't own any of these alright?**

* * *

The half ghost's hero girlfriend was hanging around the front yard of the apartment building with her new friends and newfound family. It was sort of windy and cold so everyone was dressed in some sort of jacket or coat as well as pants and the girls had to wear clips to keep their hair out of the way. Sam actually used Rin's clip he got from Ryuji. She usually wears the clip on only missions but her long hair kept bothering her today so she had to make due.

Sam was talking to Yukio about how they have so much more they're missing from each other despite the fact they've should've been together in the first place that perhaps they weren't supposed to be together at all, otherwise, those adoption papers would've gone through or Shiro would've tried again. Rin came in embracing his siblings by getting in between them. This caused Sam to glow and quickly moved away from him before any of the other apartment residents saw. Despite her arms were covered the glow can still be seen.

"I'm sure it happened for a reason, after all, you're here now with us and nothing will break us apart ever and if it does we'll fix it," Rin reassured.

"You mean _You'll_ fix it," corrected Sam as she had Kuro, Rin's demonic yet cute cat on her shoulder somehow sleeping.

"You really do catch on quickly," chuckled Yukio. They started to embrace again, not caring who saw Sam's glow through her sleeves.

"Ugh, can you get any more sickly sweet with your sibling relationship?" Izumo said disgustedly, she was sitting on a chair next to her boyfriend Renzo and he was next to Ryuji and next to him was Miwa they were all sitting in chairs as they were tired from their previous mission.

"Ms. Kami- Izumo I think it's sweet,"Shiemi came out holding as much water bottles as she could handing them to her friends and future family.

"I been meaning to ask you, have you saw demons before you reached your transformation?" Shiemi asked Sam.

"No, yet I did see Mephisto before I did so and I can't forget these guys," Sam said referring to her brothers.

"Everyone can see Mephisto and all the other demon kings even they don't have the supernatural sight as well as certain other demons," Ryuji explained.

"So when my mother visited and Rin use them to threaten out information from her those are types of demons everyone can see?" Sam asked.

"Huh, I guess they were," Rin said.

"You mean you didn't know?" Yukio's face faltered as he did know the answer.

"I agree, those were also demons I could see as well as the ones you took me on missions with before I unleashed my demonic form," recalled Sam.

"Hold on you scared Sam's mother with a demon?" Miwa asked since that what caught his attention the most.

"Yep! I'm glad I did it, she did seem kind of snotty," Rin said proudly. No one said anything as there was silence not even Sam to defend her beloved mother.

"Either way I'm happy I can see demons now especially Kuro here," Sam said as she pets the demonic cat awake on her shoulder.

' _What time is it?"_ Kuro yawned the thoughts only Rin can hear.

"It's too early to be asleep," Rin said aloud to the cat trying to pry him off of Sam. There's no avail Kuro liked it too much on Sam's shoulder.

"Ha! You're one to talk," Ryuji said. Before Rin had a chance to argue a voice came from out of nowhere.

"Sam there you are," appeared the savior of the world Danny Fenton/Phantom.

They all with the exception of Sam looked at him in shock. "What's the savior of the world doing here!?"Ryuji shouted.

"Aren't he and Sam dating?" Shiemi put her finger just below her lip.

"He's cuter in person," Izumo said bluntly. Renzo had a dark aura around him as he mumbled 'aren't you with me?' to himself.

"Heh heh, I'm glad you appreciate me but I'm here for Sam," Danny said trying to ease the awkwardness.

"For what? To take me back to Amity? Well, you can forget it this is my home now," Sam turned around her back facing Danny as she held Kuro.

"Sam," Danny sighed. "I love you, so please come with me," he persuaded her. Sam's ears perked up but she refused to see him. There's so much she has to do and learn. Kuro jumped out of Sam's arms, of course, Danny isn't aware of his presence.

"I just found more about myself and there's more to my family than expected, do you really want me not go through with this?" Sam asked as she started to face him.

"I do it's just I need you," Danny tucked her hair but she moved her head before he could see her ears.

"How?" Sam glared at him.

Danny had a chance to say something but Rin started talking.

"Don't tell me she's your soulmate and that you can't live without her that way she could hug you and you carry her in your arms into the sunset that way you can take our sister away from us," Rin told Danny who along with everyone else raise their eyebrow.

"Rin, you watch way too many movies," Yukio had his head down.

"That's your brother?" Danny pointed to Rin.

"Yes, and the one who has glasses with the over-sized coat," Sam referred to Yukio who was holding up his hand waving slightly.

"I wouldn't have guessed it," Danny shook his head. "Sam I can live without you but I choose not to after all what happened to sticking together?"

Sam wanted to slap him so she chose a verbal approach instead as she needed to keep her newfound anger under control, "You're kidding me? Right?" she scoffed out.

"Do you regret our adventures do you want to take them back?" He asked.

"Why would you ask me-no I wouldn't," Sam stopped her question to answer his in mid-sentence once she realizes where he was going with this. She couldn't believe that _he_ of all people was guilt tripping her by using her own words against her.

"Then why are you acting like you don't want anything to do with me?"

Miwa then said "Something tells me we should go inside," they did agree by nodding their heads, however, they refuse to move.

"Why? So he can force my sister to do something she doesn't want to?" Rin pointed out an excuse that would normally offend Danny yet he ignored Rin.

"The only way for you and I to be together if you stay here," Sam said. "You know what please stay here and forget the world I'm tired of acting good when I want to be selfish," Sam said.

"Looks like her demonic attitude is unleashing," Rin whispered to Yukio.

"Okay," Danny simply said. Everyone shouted 'what' on how easy that was. Sam didn't think he'll actually go through with it, regardless of how much he loved her there's still Amity that's full of ghosts.

He laughed at her expression, "I'm dead serious this place does seem more peaceful and even though I did get recognized by everyone here they didn't try to chase me, plus I want to be beside you, Sam," he said sincerely. Rin gagged while his fiancee was holding her hands together as hearts gather into her eyes due to the romantic gesture.

"Where are you going to live?"

"He can live with us," Rin suggested.

"I thought you hated Danny," noted Sam, Danny blinked due to the fact on how can her brother already hate him, it's one thing disliking someone you have already met when they did nothing wrong, it's another hating someone you didn't meet at all who also did nothing morally wrong as far as he was concerned.

"I do, but how in the world am I ever going to get a chance to verse him?" Rin asked.

"You won't even if he's living with us," Sam put her hands on her hips.

"Okay fine, he gets to share a room with Yukio," Rin said.

"Huh?"

"You heard me, there's no way I'm going to have him sleep in the same room with Saki, I do want nieces and nephews but not so soon," Rin told his family. Danny couldn't help but blush at Rin's comment.

"Then why can't he stay with you?" Yukio asked almost whining.

"Sure he can stay with me but I can't guarantee that he'll wake up once he falls asleep," Rin said causing Danny to turn paler than his hair in his ghost form.

"As for the people of Amity..."Sam prompted.

"The more tricky ghosts such as Skulker would likely find their way here plus my parents, sisters, Valerie, and Tucker got this," Danny said to her.

Sam smirked, "So Skulker is tricky now, huh?"

"I have to admit he does give me trouble," Danny stuttered.

"Trust me when I say he's nothing," Sam muttered to herself yet Danny caught it.

"Does that mean I was wrong about you being safe this entire time?" Danny raised an eyebrow.

"Um...so what I'm a thrill seeker, not someone who sits in the sidelines," Sam crossed her arms and pouted like how Rin does. Danny thought it was rather odd coming from his dark queen but he thought it was cute none the less. He then kissed her on her forehead, "Well whatever it is we'll fight it together, after all, Sam you're the only girl in the world who's been there thick and thin supporting me, it's time I support you," he said.

Sam would consider that mushy and stupid, yet she couldn't help it that her heart fluttered. She started into his sky blue eyes as he gazed into her violet ones. The moment was short lived by Rin.

"So are you going to kiss or what? I'm waiting for all of us to say get a room," said a disgusted Rin. Yet on the inside, he was secretly happy for his sister.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Danny asked his girlfriend about her brother.

"He's just upset that I'm not with his friend Ryuji is all," Sam said causing everyone to spit-take their waters, except of course Rin.


	8. Danny is dating a demon

**Hiya! I'm actually head of my own schedule.**

 **Welcome and enjoy chapter 8!**

* * *

"So Saki you won't tell him?" asked Rin. Sam and her brothers were in the living room as Danny was video chatting to his crew at home in his and Yukio's room. It was later in the day and everyone else was home.

Sam shook her head, "I can't tell him, not until he changes his mind about staying," she explained.

"Okay, what's the real reason because it's obvious you're so grossly madly in love with him that there's no way you'll want him to leave," Rin puts his foot down.

Sam sighed. "I want to defeat Satan and I want him to be less aware as possible of demons as he can that way he can't prevent me for doing the other thrill-seeking thing I just found in my life," Sam crossed her arm and huffed she hated that Rin can tell if someone lies or if they're leaving something out rather if it's important to know or not.

"It isn't right to keep this from him especially if you were there knowing him as a ghost the whole time," Yukio reasoned.

"If it weren't for me he wouldn't have his powers, I was technically born like this," protested their stubborn sister.

"He already knows you put yourself in danger since you told him," Rin said.

"Yeah but I highly doubt he thinks I'm fighting demons," Sam was usually mature as Yukio however not in this instance.

Meanwhile in the room of Yukio and Danny, while the triplets were talking.

"So I decided to stay here and hopefully as soon as I propose she'll move and come back to Amity with me," Danny explained to his family and Valerie. Tucker was off at a meeting so he couldn't video chat at the moment.

"This would mean I get to kick even more butt!" Dani squealed. "Hopefully I'll also master that duplication, those ice powers, and that ghostly wail while you're gone new older brother," she got excited at the thought; however her new mother scolded her as she needed to be careful due to still being a clone that and the fact she needed to focus on being a kid.

"Are you sure that's possible because if Sam made up her mind to catch up with her brothers to make up the years she lost with them then who are you to have a say?" asked his sister Jazz.

"Her brothers even Rin can come if they want and we'll make it work," he said smiling with ease.

"You already dislike him," Jazz guessed.

"It's not my fault he hates me already, I swear to you Jazz he could give you a run for being the most overprotective and pushy sibling on the planet!" Danny exclaimed.

"I'm not pushy!" his older sister defended.

"Yeah and I'm not highly disliked by Rin," Danny scoffed.

"Well see ya, Danny," Valerie said. "Also let Sam have more time with her brothers that way she found a missing piece, Valerie advised him.

"See ya," with that he turned off the video cam. He looked around the place as they were books everywhere some are actually manga others are books for anything. History, math, and books that are read for fun. Of course, the last one Danny didn't know for sure since he would never read for fun. He did see books about exorcising demons, he figured those were for fun. However what caught him off guard that it was that it appeared it was for teaching.

He also saw the one bed he and Yukio will probably be sleeping next to him. For the time being if Danny does run out of clothes he can borrow Yukio's; never in his life that he thought he needed to do this especially the fact he came all this way to propose to his girl. Go across the world, stay away from all he knew as home, sleep next to his hopefully future wife's brother, and potentially wear his clothes if he runs out. Unless his parents send all of his clothes before he does. Regardless it was worth it for Sam.

He heard a knock on the door, "Hey Danny can I come in?" asked his girlfriend from the other side of the door. He smiled to himself feeling the box in his pocket yet he remembered what Valerie said.

"Sure you can," he said. Danny opened the door to let her in with Rin and Yukio right there too. With that, he left the door opened.

"Do they have to be here?" he asked as politely as possible.

"Yes because they already know what I'm about to tell you," she said.

"Danny you might not believe me but I'm going to tell you anyway because you are my boyfriend," she started as Danny looked at her then he noticed something.

"You got sick looking streaks, Sam," he commented on her hair.

Sam couldn't help it, she blushed at his compliment. "Thank you," she said quietly.

She shook her head to get to the point, "You know how I told you that I found my father?"

"Yes,"

"You know how I said he's kind of infamous?"

"Mm-hmm,"

"Well, I only told the truth,"

"Sam let me stop you right there. Why does it matter who your dad is? I won't see you any other way," Danny said.

Sam looked at Yukio and Rin, they smiled at her for support. Rin stood next to her as they got ready to show proof. "My father is Satan," Sam was looking into his eyes for all seriousness. She did this so he can see there was no joke to it.

She then pulled out her tail that way it was in sight, tucked back her hair that way he can see her newly pointed ears, and finally, she held Rin's hand that way he can her blue glow.

Danny was speechless but he refused to look away he couldn't believe it. He believed Sam when she told him her father wasn't the best person to be around because some people do have fathers like that. Satan, out of all the bad guys out there her father had to be the devil himself.

Sam finally let go of Rin's hand while Rin himself was more cautious of Danny's next action because if he hurts his sister Danny will pay. He didn't care if the world finds out about his heinous action that has yet to come; almost everyone was against him anyway.

"Sorry I kept it, I should've told you from the start, it's just I have a job to do with these powers that I have yet to unlock, and I love what I currently do," Sam said wanting to touch him but refrained.

"How long did you know?" he asked quietly.

"That I was part demon, about a short time before I moved here," she answered honestly.

"May I also ask what do you do?"

"I work as Shiemi's assistant at her mother's supply store," this caused _Yukio_ to lightly whack her upside the head.

"The other thing you do," Yukio lightly growled.

"I annihilate demons from this world," Sam said. "Which hopefully I'll reach the strength to finish off my father," she finished saying to her main motive.

Danny did the least expected thing, he smirked. "I guess this means you guys are her teachers," he referred to the other two guys in the room.

"It also means you're dating a demon," Rin remarked.

"Funny, I thought I was dating an angel," Danny said flirtatiously causing Sam to smile due to how silly it was. He then pulled his girlfriend by her waist bringing her closer to him.

"Yuck! Don't make me hurl," said a once again disgusted Rin.


	9. What happens at night

**All I need to say is please review, revise, and don't bully anyone at all this a third chapter reminder.**

 **Other than that enjoy chapter 9.**

* * *

It's night time and it's been a week or so since the ghost hero of the world came living with them. Danny kept trying to get near his girlfriend but her brother kept getting in the way since Rin kept thinking that he might pull something funny on his sister.

He made sure they weren't touching legs at the table when they were all eating, he made sure when Danny and Sam got into an argument that Danny was careful with his words that way he doesn't hurt Sam, Rin also made sure his sister was protected by an extra secured fire barrier he created that way Danny couldn't try getting near her at night. Of course, the last one was always a thing before Danny came in as trespassers might come and hurt his sister or do worse, however that came with one coat of fire before Danny came to the picture.

Despite sleeping in the same room, Rin's super hearing, and smell, that all didn't prevent him from being a heavy sleeper. As much as Rin hates to admit it, he is aware he can sleep peacefully through a war.

"Really? I just got used to the second coating," said an annoyed Sam who hardly gets any real sleep due to the necessary only-to-Rin blue light. Thanks to a paranoid Rin he decided to put a third fire coating. On the upside, Sam doesn't have to use the blanket, which it doesn't matter since Rin hardly uses it anyways.

"Trust me Saki, if your boyfriend tries anything odd then this will burn him to a crisp since I want it to," Rin said innocently Kuro was asleep beside him blowing a nose bubble then having it get smaller and expand then repeat the process.

Sam rolled her eyes at this and because she knew her boyfriend well so she had nothing to fear."Didn't know you could be so diabolical, guess you really are deep down our fathers' son," she may have only been in Assiah for a month but she already grew a life here.

"I accepted the fact I'm the spawn of Satan but I won't accept a fate as someone who's evil because I choose to be good," he countered facing the ceiling.

"Good for you br-Rin," Sam was about to call him 'bro'.

Rin smirked and looked at his sis, "Saki you were about to call me bro, please feel free to do so, after all, how are we suppose to be able to feel comfortable around you if you won't open up to us?"

She pondered at this, he was right, however, he was also a hypocrite, "Pot meets kettle," Sam muttered.

"What was that?"

"I know you heard me with that sensitive hearing of yours,"

"Can't say I understand,"

"Why don't you open up to Danny? He tries to open up to you," Sam pointed out.

"All I need to know is that he's dating you, that's it, by the way, most girls wouldn't want their boyfriends to be friends with their brothers,"

"I'm not most girls," Sam scoffed.

"That and the fact he got the people to admire him and all I asked was to be left alone, I'm still unwanted, judged while he's the world's greatest savior. I've saved the world as many times as he did Saki,"

Sam smiled then realized that Rin struggled, just as much if not more to show that they can be trusted. How in the world they don't get along is beyond her. Perhaps she needs to show them that they had it tough but made through in one piece. If they do get along then when there's trouble out there they'll easily finish the job or at least faster.

"Danny is still unwanted by ghosts, never alone by fans, and there are people like you who don't care about him," she said, however, it didn't get to him because he went sleeping in the same way as Kuro. This caused an aggravated Sam to let out a frustrated small shout and go to sleep herself.

With Yukio and Danny, they were still up. Danny gets easily alerted so the bright light that was shining due to Yukio's assignment he has for work made also Danny kept awake.

"Yukio?" Danny yawned.

"Oh sorry did I wake you future brother in law, " he smiled as he turned toward Danny.

This really caused Danny to have his eyes opened. "How-When?" Danny was at a lost of words.

"You left the box out in the open," Yukio explained as he turned to his work once again.

"You're not going to tell Rin are you?"

"Why should I? The more people who know the more likely it'll get out," Yukio said.

"Do you think I'm right for your sister?" Danny said with worry.

Yukio glanced at him, "Can't really say if I didn't know she existed as my sister until a month ago," he shrugged.

"Do you want her to be part of your life?"

Yukio smiled. "She's family and aside from Rin and Shiemi, the only family I have left," he told him.

"How come you're not as protective as Rin then?"

"I personally think she's safe with you and her other family back home in Amity," Yukio said honestly then he put his work away, turned off the lights, and headed toward the right side of the bed that had pillows divided in the middle. That way both guys can have their space, not sleep on the floor without it being awkward. Well less awkward anyway.

"Welp, time for another night of sleeping in the same bed with my sister's boyfriend," Yukio tried to lower the weirdness of it, however, it only made it more so as they once again as they do every night turned themselves away from each other, having their backs face each other and their faces face their respective wall. They also scooted away from another like they do every time.

"At least it won't get weirder than this," Danny said optimistically yet he knew he was lying to himself and Yukio.

With that, the two guys fell asleep as they always do. Danny having a nightmare of Sam saying no despite all his efforts, yet he didn't wake from it. Yukio was dreaming of Rin come to his senses to have Sam go home that way she's safe.

All five dreamers in the house have Sam's mission filled-day when the sun rises up. Danny still can't see demons aside from the triplets so he'll actually be watching them fight over nothing. Or so it would appear since he knew demons were there.


	10. The mission of revelations

**This is chapter 10!**

 **Feel free to take any perspective.**

* * *

It was at 1:00 where Sam will be going on a real mission. Instead of low-level demons, she'll actually try to defeat a demon that's a challenge. Granted there are low-level demons in missions, Sam decided despite only defeating a few it's best that she gets harder ones otherwise she'll never get strong. Rin and Yukio reluctantly agreed, but she won't learn until she gets truly defeated by one. Shiemi came just in case, however, even if Sam gets wounds she should heal fast.

Sam has the power to restore herself like Rin but because her demonic power just awakened she can't heal as fast. "I'm actually going to defeat my first real demon," she said excitedly as they used the keys to transport to where they are.

"You already have defeated a few demons," Yukio told his sister.

"Oh you know what I mean," she huffed crossing her arms. Sam looked at Danny in concern, she could tell something was on his mind, he then looked up to see her staring at him.

"What?"

"You seem to be staring off into space is there something wrong?" Sam asked him.

"It's just that are you sure you're ready for this? You have more than enough time to prepare," he partly lied. True, Danny was really concerned for her but at the same time, he knew she could take care of herself. He was also worried he won't be able to propose to her, not with Rin in the way. At least Yukio was on his side with this.

"Call me hasty but I don't think I ever been this ready," Sam said. They were there and like a boss awaiting a player in a video game, there was the demon. Like all the demons Sam has faced they appeared monstrous just not what she would expect a demon would look like.

Danny still couldn't see demons, but he can see Sam so he knew regardless that the battle will be interesting. When Sam got out the Koma sword and Rin started to flame up, he knew there was a demon in front of them.

Kuro got to his giant demon cat form by the order of Rin, Yukio had his gun just in case things got out of hand, and Shiemi got out the stuff to make medicine for Sam's future wounds.

Everyone except Danny who kept his eyes on Sam had a fierce look in their eyes. Sam had no fear yet she showed the emotion of confidence, she was going to do this and the demon wasted no time in attacking. Sam jumped up to steer clear from its hit made a front flip then started attacking it, however, it seemed more immune than the others as this was a tough demon in its own right.

It was no surprise to Sam as she kept her composure while the demon started to attack more and more. There were some close calls, however, Sam made it through just in time. Her brothers were awed, Shiemi and were quietly cheering, while Danny stood there confused. She was actually holding her own quite well. Sam still needed to slay the demon but she's cornered due to the demon being immune to her attacks.

"Something's not right," Rin said.

"What do you mean, Rin?" asked Shiemi.

"This demon is strong yet it's like it's missing on purpose," commented Yukio.

Danny glanced them, "So isn't that a good thing, that means we take her alive in one piece," he said.

"Yes, but it also means there's something wrong as in we're in for a treat," Rin got in front of Shiemi to protect her from harm and Yukio also stayed alert. Danny too did a fighting stance but he didn't fight a demon ever in his life, especially a creature he couldn't see. Granted ghosts can turn invisible but he could sense if a ghost was nearby.

A demon coming in his direction could mean his own defeat. Yukio got in front of him due to Danny not having his temtaint as the triplets were still deciding to rather or not to give him one. Yukio says no, Rin says yes (only if he could do the painful honors), and Sam had mixed feelings and thought Danny should decide, turns out he also had mixed feelings about it too.

Sam kept going at the demon she was currently facing and she saw it turn blue flames before she was about unleashed another blow. This made her stop in her tracks and landed on the ground having her own flames break her fall.

Danny could see the flames just not the demon itself, so he was looking at the blue fire in midair.

"Hello my daughter," a rough powerful sounding voice appeared. Everyone even Danny knew it was Satan, the most powerful demon of them all.

"Thought you couldn't possess anything in this world for very long," Rin shouted to their father but Satan seems to ignore him.

"Saki, come to Gehenna with me and be the princess you were meant to be,"

"Princess? I'll never be a princess much less of an evil realm," Sam scoffed. "Also you call me Sam only Rin and Yukio can call me Saki," she said to her father.

"I'll call you what want!" Satan shouted viciously at his daughter.

Sam seemed unamused, "Yeah so are you gonna answer Rin's question or what, if you don't then I won't listen to you," she put her hands over her ears.

"The reason I can stay because this was a trap so I could talk to you, no this special demon can't withstand my power for long but I can use it to talk conversations," he explained.

"So what do you want with Saki?" demanded Rin.

"How sweet, you care for your sister but she doesn't care for you, which is why she'll be perfect to help me take over the world, then have it destroy itself," he laughed maniacally.

"What do you mean she doesn't care for Rin or Yukio, she traveled across the world to meet them and denies going home to stay with them!" Shiemi defended Sam. She got in front of her fiancee to say this to Satan. Rin then got in front of her and gave her a look that says 'are you crazy?'

Sam hung her head down in guilt. "Actually Shiemi I couldn't care less about meeting them I just wanted to know who my family was to make myself feel better, and I wanted to be an exorcist that way I could care less about fighting ghosts," she then turned around with small tears in her eyes. Only Rin was able to see them and smell it.

At that moment he knew his sister was hiding something, it was guilt yet she was telling the truth. Rin could only smile at Sam, even if she didn't have those tears and hate him to her core, he couldn't hate his sister in return.

"I wanted to be stronger in any way possible that way I'm no longer weak, I felt so weak when Danny didn't want me around," she explained hoarsely."If I defeated Satan then I knew I wouldn't feel helpless," Sam concluded turning her way toward her father.

"See? You're the most selfish of them all, which makes you my most perfect child out of Yuri," Satan chuckled. "Come with me Saki and together I can make you more than strong," Satan gave his pretty promise.

"Hold on for a second father," Rin sneered. "Saki here may have selfish actions for selfish motives but I would have to say that makes her slightly more human than demon," he proclaimed.

"True demons are greedy, however greedy and selfish over everything and Sam does think about Danny a lot, like to a point where it's annoying," Rin said.

"Dude, are you seriously monologing?" Danny asked Rin, who ignored him. "Also I can get why he doesn't attack Sam but what's stopping him from attacking me, Shiemi, and you guys?"

"Shut up! Are you really complaining?" Yukio told Danny with a whisper.

"As I was saying," Rin continued clearing his throat. "Saki isn't completely selfish nor is she really power hungry, and could care less about looking good yet she does want to feel worthy in only hers and perhaps her ghost boyfriend," he explained what he knows about Sam.

"She just wanted to be stronger like the rest of us, no matter what you say she's more like us than you" Sam smirked at him knowing full well it was up to him to have the Koma Sword. She threw it towards him and he caught it with ease. Rin masterfully sliced the demon that was being possessed by the king of demons himself in half. Satan cried a defeated 'no' yet Rin knew he was still around without a doubt.

Sam looked at Rin, "Guess that was a demon I couldn't defeat," with that said everyone smiled. Even Danny who only heard what went on, he went to hug his girlfriend. Rin smiled at the couple then pulled them apart as he felt it was taking too long.


	11. Weirdly normal

**This is chapter 11**

 **Thank you for reading this you lovely people. I'm serious,**

* * *

Rin looked at his sister, "You know I knew you were doing it all for your benefit, or at the very least Danny's" he glared at Danny who looked away while whistling to himself. He was the reason why Sam was pushing herself too far. Yet technically speaking he was also the reason why Rin officially met his sister. Much to his dismay, Rin knew he had to thank Danny someday.

Rin put his sword back in its sheath. He stopped flaming up though he felt like he should've kept it out in order to make him look that much more threatening. Kuro turned back into his small form and went on Rin's shoulder.

"Why didn't you say anything at all or at the very least not train me?" Sam had Rin turn his attention off of Danny and onto her once again.

"I knew I wouldn't be able to get to know my sis," he shrugged. "A very outspoken lady yet hides her feelings and deceives," he gave his insights on his sister.

"It was never my intention! I just wanted to get stronger and it was the only way," she huffed as if it were the right thing to do though deep down she knew she wasn't acting any better than Paulina from high school. Paulina happened to be a shallow, manipulative, insensitive girl. Sam was just glad Danny didn't bring her up then she would be cornered.

Rin chuckled at his sister's reaction, "I'm just messing around Saki, besides no matter how much you hide it you love us," Yukio nodded in agreement.

Sam scoffed."Don't know what you're talking about," she lied looking away.

"You didn't have to you're too much of a good person to not care about others, after all, you were feeling guilty," teased Rin.

"Yeah, you're a really great person Sam!" agreed Shiemi.

"Other than that we're pretty irresistible," Rin said cheekily.

"You could at least punish me," she muttered.

"I don't know about that I think being the daughter of Satan is punishment enough," said Rin. Everyone agreed to this by nodding their heads, Sam smiled.

"Actually I would have to say being a princess is punishment enough," she disagreed.

"Guess you're right, politics can be a pain," Rin groaned, remembering how aggravating it was.

"Speak for yourselves," Yukio scoffed with his arms crossed. Everyone laughed together, just minutes ago Satan was there trying to get Sam on their side now they're talking like it's another day.

"I have to also tell you that we do know that we wanted to help us defeat Satan since we, I mean I knew you also had the potential of helping us defeat our father, regardless of what your reason was," revealed Rin.

"So I guess we were all were using each other to get what we want," Sam said.

"Hey now don't act like I was a part of this," Yukio defended himself.

"Oh come on Yukio, you grew fond of Saki just as well as I did so just admit you wanted to get to know our sister too and that you would've done anything to keep her here if she changed her mind about going home," Rin smirked at Yukio.

"That's preposterous and you know it," he argued.

"Jokes on you I don't even know what that word means!" laughed Rin. Everyone's face faltered but decided to keep silent.

"Sure jokes on me," Yukio muttered sarcastically.

"Why don't we call it a day and get something to eat?" Rin suggested.

"Will you be cooking?" Danny asked hopefully, he was always afraid that Rin would poison his meal one of these days but at the same time, he couldn't wait to dig in as Rin is a very great cook.

"I don't see why not," Rin said nonchalantly. Danny was about to lose it as it was the first time Rin treated him like a human being. He felt proud and honored and continued that way until Rin made the meals when they arrived at home with Shiemi.

"Enjoy as it might be your last," he said innocently but there seemed to be some sickness to the sentence.

"Rin could you please not tease him like that, he needs to eat," Sam said as she dug into her vegetarian dish. Thanks to her, Rin had excuses to make vegetarian dishes and they all turned out really well, though Rin felt like they could be better for his sister. After all, he does appreciate anyone who'll go as far as sacrificing meat for the sake of animals. Rin himself does have a heart for animals but he can't help himself to sink his teeth into some.

"Fine, Danny the food is safe, putting poison would just ruin the dish," he promised. Danny took that as an excuse to dig in. He chugged it down easily, though he didn't know the names of the dish he was eating. All he had to know that it was tasty.

"Can you not be a total pig?" Rin asked hypocritically as he messily ate his own food. The girls and Yukio watched in disgust as they clean their own plates and Kuro was in the middle of the table having the same thing as Rin, just a smaller portion. Danny was too busy eating to notice the disappearing food from the small plate in front of him.

Danny does know Kuro exist though, little does he know he just couldn't get the right picture of the demon cat in his head. When everyone was done they put their dishes in the sink to have Danny (since it was his turn to do the chores) clean them later.

They played some card games and talking about their plans for the next couple of weeks. Shiemi and Sam are going to work all day at the herbal shop and afterward, they'll go shopping with Izumo and Noriko. Though Sam didn't like shopping and Shiemi was still new to it, they decided it was a good thing for them to experience together as Sam wanted to see what kind of things had in stores of Assiah and Shiemi wanted to do more girly things with Sam.

The guys usually work every day and as for Danny he actually stays at the shop with Sam and Shiemi as it's the only way he could get out of the house and spend some time with his girlfriend. However, she was almost always too focused on work as she was always given tasks by Shiemi. It was odd considering the shop was never too busy it was like Shiemi needed Sam to be working and not spending time with him. However, that sounds more like Rin's character as he knew the guy had something to do with it.

Shiemi went home as the residents who live there headed to sleep to only be awoken by a busy week ahead of them. Danny and Rin were mostly in for a surprise.


	12. The date of arguments (part 1)

**Chapter 12. However, it's been 5 chapters since the last chapter where I remind you that I don't own ****B** **lue Exorcist or Danny Phantom. They were created by Kazue Kato (blue exorcist only) and created by** **Butch Hartma** **n (Da** **n** **ny Pha** **ntom o** **nly** **)** **.**

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE GOING ON A DATE!?" shouted Rin and Danny they were highly against the idea.

"This a good way for you guys to become friends," Yukio corrected Sam who told them the news.

"Do you have to call it a date though?" groaned Rin.

"Serves you right for not getting along, plus if you won't let me spend time with my boyfriend so might as well let you," Sam told Rin. In response, he scratched his head at the apparent logic.

"We'll get along just don't make me go," begged Rin.

"Danny has been living here for almost 2 weeks and there has yet to be signs of development for you," Yukio said to his older brother.

"Plus Shiemi said she was feeling lonely," Sam had her arms crossed in disappointment at Rin. Kuro was on Sam's shoulder.

"So shouldn't I-I don't know date Shiemi instead?" Rin pointed out.

"Well yes, but it'll cross your mind that you left Sam and Danny alone and your endless imagination takes control, so might as well have you know Danny here that way you can go on dates with Shiemi and you can trust Danny around Sam," clarified Yukio the best possible way he could.

"In other words, this is the best option," Sam simplified clearing her throat. Kuro decides to jump down to take a nap in Sam's and Rin's room as he felt he shouldn't be for Rin in this odd case.

With that, the two guys in front of them tried to look their worst but were checked on constantly both Yukio and Sam. So they had to change into nicer clothes.

Rin was wearing an old tuxedo of his that he kept for job interviews back when he was having trouble finding a job, over the years it still kept good shape. Danny borrowed Yukio's gray tux with a blue tie. At least they weren't matching then Yukio and Sam would go too far.

"Okay, this is the place I made for reservations for you guys," Sam got her phone to show them the fancy restaurant they were going to. It wasn't too far away, however even if it was, it would still be the least of their problem.

Yukio and Sam were in casual outfits. They got into the car and despite Danny's offer to fly Rin to the restaurant they declined it as they might get noticed. Yet that was just a lie so that way Yukio and Sam make sure they get to the restaurant and stays there until they get along.

When they got there Sam and Yukio went inside too to make sure they got to their table. They sat down together while Yukio and Sam told them to 'have fun' and went back outside.

"Excuse me but may I know what drinks you like?" a waitress asked she had the nametag that says 'Lucy' on her uniform, she had short black hair green eyes and she seems to be holding down her excitement. The nervous smile and the little up and down movement gave it away.

"I would like Sprite please," replied Danny.

"You know I'm a huge fan of sprite," said Lucy.

"Oh, boy here we go," said an already bored Rin.

"Sorry didn't see you, what would you like sir?" she asked Rin.

Rin wanted to tell her to not look extremely pathetic while lying about being a fan of sprite, which makes no sense, he also wanted to tell her to just act natural and relax.

"I would like to have some Pepsi please," he asked politely, the truth is he wanted sprite but decided to not be like Danny.

"Okay so sprite and Pepsi," Lucy smiled and wrote it on her notebook.

There was an awkward silence between the 2 guys. "So I heard you like Sukiyaki," Danny started the conversation.

"Yeah so," Rin looked up from his hands to see Danny.

"Are you going to order it?"

"It's a fancy restaurant, you honestly think they'll have it?" Rin's face didn't show excitement.

"Well yeah, it's right here on the menu," Danny showed him the word that says 'Sukiyaki' this caused Rin's eyes to widened in surprise.

"I think I might give it a try," he suggested.

"Don't you dare," Rin growled with his voice lower and full of edge to it.

"Okay, okay I was just messing around, it's just that they don't seem to have anything I recognize so I thought I should give it a try," Danny shook his hands frantically at Rin.

Meanwhile at another table; Yukio and Sam were kept at a distance they couldn't hear exactly what was going on but from the looks of it, it seemed to be going better than expected.

"This is stupid we're not even disguises," Sam said.

"True but by now Rin should know we're here with his hearing, so it doesn't really matter, plus we can't make them think they can just walk out of here," Yukio pointed out.

"I'm here because I want to see how this goes,"

"So do they," Yukio pointed behind them. There was Miwa, Ryuji, Renzo, Izumo, Shura, and even Shiemi. They were at a corner table so they can all fit, everyone already had their meals in front of them while Sam and Yukio were still deciding on what to drink. Kuro was with Yukio and Sam, he was also observing too.

"You guys made it after all," Sam smiled.

"We couldn't miss this," Renzo said.

"Do you honestly think this will work from the look of things they don't seem to be talking?" Izumo said.

"Who cares? I just want to see them throw food at each other," Izumo's boyfriend said.

"Just out of curiosity but who do you think will win?" Shura asked. "You know just in case," she used this as an excuse.

"Danny will pull through like he always does," Sam smiled confidently when saw Rin he looked like he was about to cry, guess he heard.

"So does Rin," everyone says in unison.

"You might have witnessed his stubbornness from time to time but it's nothing compared to him in a true battle," Ryuji defends Rin.

"Plus hello he's the son of Satan," Izumo said as if it were obvious. "Meaning he's no walk in the park," she simplified her own words the best she could.

"Danny uses his wits, he also can turn invisible and go through solid objects,"

"Rin can be pretty unpredictable with his type of thinking which can easily give him the advantage, plus you can't forget that Rin has enhanced senses so even if Rin can't see Danny, he can still hear, feel, and smell him, which more than enough," Shura explained.

"As for trying to overshadow Rin, don't forget his flames are no ordinary flames as it can have the potential to burn a ghost," Yukio said.

"What Yukio means is that if your boyfriend tries to possess Rin, that might be his disadvantage," Shura added.

Sam sighed. "I still believe Danny will triumph," she said stubbornly.

"Just cuz he's your soulmate doesn't mean he'll always win so just deal with it," Izumo said in a rude way.

Sam faced her they were staring eye to eye and they looked like they were about to claw each other's eyes out. The people around them wanted to turn their tasks rather if it was eating, talking; or as for the employees doing their jobs but they couldn't help but look and see what would happen next regardless of how uncomfortable they felt due to the tension.

"The same applies to Rin," Sam countered. "Plus Danny doesn't say the name of his attacks nor does he monologue," she added to her boyfriend's defense, knowing full well he thinks out loud and says wisecracks with the lamest puns that's she ever heard yet she love him for him, not his jokes.

"Did you forget the part he's the spawn of Satan?" Shura whispered, not wanting to attract more attention.

Sam shook her head. "So? Yukio and I are also children of the devil, does that automatically mean we're the strongest beings?"

Yukio shrugged. "Could be," he replied. This caused Sam to groan in frustration.

"Okumura did inherit the devil's power and last time I check the devil is no easy task to defeat," Ryuji said.

"Demons are stronger than ghosts," Miwa concluded as he fixed his glasses.

"Are you saying ghosts such as Pariah Dark has no chance against ghouls despite him being a ghost yet he'll lose because ghouls are demons?" Sam asked not giving this up.

"Well the ghost king is a descendant of Satan which could partially explain his power," Yukio said calmly.

Sam shook her head again. "Wait a minute are you saying that I'm related to the ghost king?"

"Why yes,"

"Okay aside from that humans are typically weaker than demons and yet demons get defeated by them all the time," Sam pointed out.

"Exorcists commonly have demon blood," Izumo said.

"Are you saying nothing is stronger than demons?" this caused Sam to raise an eyebrow.

"Goodness no, otherwise this world would also be a part of Gehenna," Shura said.

With that argument all done they decided to eat their meals and look over to Rin and Danny who seem to have been having a conversation of their own while the dispute was happening.


	13. Rin's side of it (part 2)

**This is chapter 13. Please do enjoy this chapter I only work so hard for each one.**

* * *

Rin knew his siblings, friends, and fiancee were kept at a distance as he could smell them and hear their voices, they were here before they got dropped off as he smelled the dishes he would often prepare for each of them. It appears only Kuro, Sam, and Yukio was still waiting for their drinks as he and Danny already have theirs. He didn't tell Danny due to the simple fact he didn't want to.

What really caught his interest was the fact everyone was talking about who would win in a fight him or Danny. He deflated when he heard his sister say that Danny would probably win, actually from the way she said it, it's like she thinks he doesn't stand a chance against her boyfriend. He sobbed anime style tears.

"Whoa, dude are you okay?" Danny asked slightly startled. Lucy looked at the half-demon strangely.

"What's it to ya? Are you also a prince while being a hero too?" Rin mockingly cried as he ignored Lucy.

"Technically speaking you're the prince out of the two of us if I'm not mistaken," Danny recalled also forgetting there was a waitress who decided to not get involved.

Rin pouted and looked away from him. _'Does he also have to act he knows it all too?'_ he asked himself.

Lucy cleared her throat to get both of their attention, "Can I get you guys anything?" she asked hesitantly.

"Give me a big whopping bowl of Sukiyaki please," Rin cried, despite the fact he was listening to his friends and Yukio defending him, it wasn't enough as his newfound sister didn't have faith in him. His sister seems to be at an edge but didn't seem to be giving up. Persistence and straightforwardness must run in the family.

"I would like to have the same thing as well please,"

"You have some nerve," Rin replied darkly as he glared at Danny, who shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

Lucy then quickly got out her notebook, wrote down their orders, and got out of there before Rin got scarily happy. It was interesting due to the fact that he could feel the intense glaring contest of his sister and Izumo while total strangers are looking at them (what he didn't know was that his sensing ability doesn't work like that).

However, because the savior of the world is apparently a god, Lucy didn't turn her head to the obvious commotion. The real mystery is what's stopping Danny from looking in _front_ of him

"So what's wrong should I ask what's your deal with me?" While this is happening Sam was saying that Danny makes wise-cracks and thinks out loud, which was funny because Rin thought she was defending her 'soulmate' as Izumo referred to it. He does agree with his sister that just because he's the son of Satan or just a demon, in general, doesn't mean you're all powerful and mighty, despite his sister having a valid point; Rin totally believes he could kick Danny's fanny if really wanted to.

Rin smiled a little at Danny's question as soon as he got out of his thoughts. "The fact that you know my sister your whole life but you act like it's not a huge deal, you grew up with two parents and last time I checked they're still alive, you have the whole world trusting you because you're not a demon, you use to have two alter egos, which you kind of lost," he started.

"Wow, you don't beat around the bush do ya?"

"Sure people may have called you out for being a ghost and making wrong assumptions about you, but unless that's I'm mistaken that's history," Rin continued.

"Look, dude, I get it but I grew up being picked on as well as being embarrassed by my parents so-"

"I wasn't done,"

Danny stayed silent while Rin took it as a sign to go on and finish what he had to say.

"Who cares if you were embarrassed, at least no one called you a demon when you were 7 years old or kept trying to find an excuse to execute you in the worst way possible,"

"I uh-" Danny was speechless.

"You have my sister on your side and I'm just making sure you don't blow it,"

"I won't, Sam means the world to me," Rin wanted to gag but he appreciates Danny's confidence.

"Good so I won't have to rip you to shreds,"

"Heh, trust me you made that very clear," Danny chuckled nervously.

"So um how about tomorrow I help you figure out why your dad gave Sam to her mom on that day,"

"It's because he couldn't risk us holding hands and having Saki glow like a nightlight since that would lead to questioning," Rin told him simply as he sipped his Pepsi. Lucy then came with their food and as soon Rin got his bowl he started digging in.

When Lucy left Danny turned his attention Rin, "So you already figured it out?"

"I'm letting Yukio take the credit for accomplishments that way his confidence isn't lowered," Rin explained with his mouth full. Danny couldn't help it, he smiled in admiration for Rin, sure it was a somewhat odd way of thinking yet he had good intentions.

"So what about the fact your sword sealed your power?"

"My Kurikara did seal my power, however, I did still have some of my father's strength otherwise I wouldn't put kids in the hospital by accident," Rin swallowed as he continued to dig in.

"Aside from that you honestly think that whatever is causing Saki's body to glow would be sealed? I mean rather if it's power or proof that she's my sister or whatever you want to call it, my Koma sword can only do so much,"

With that Danny just nodded and ate his food slowly then started to copy Rin in terms of eating Sukiyaki.

"Good isn't it?"

Danny nodded with his mouth full and delight.

"So after this do you want to go to the manga store?" Rin asked.

"I'm not really into that, that's more of Sam's thing,"

"You're a fan of space, right? There's some great manga that takes place in space,"

"I am, but I prefer going to space rather than reading about people who's already there,"

"Whatever, you're missing out on Eden's zero," Rin scoffed.

"Sure I am," Danny said sarcastically.

"What I do want to know is that you want to hang out with me?"

"Yes I realized this is a way to keep an even better eye on you and Saki can be free to do what she wants," Rin proudly proclaims.

"Of course it is," Danny mumbled. With that, they continued to eat and talk about the first random thing that comes to mind. The outcome may not be what Sam and Yukio had hoped for but they were closer, to say the least. Yukio and Sam had to reveal they were there so they got the two guys attention since they had yet to finish their meals. Shiemi and the others already left. The guys decided to leave Yukio and Sam for their own little revenge.


	14. The power of a wedding

**Hello, there it's chapter 14 time!**

 **Please sit and relax.**

* * *

It's 6 months since the official move to Assiah. Danny and the triplets went to visit their friends and family of Amity Park for the time being 3 months prior to the 6-month anniversary of Sam became an official member to Assiah. It was a shock to everyone who's Sam's real parents are. Tucker shall always be Tucker due to the fact when Sam gave him a vision of her mother to see what she looked like, he commented that Yuri was hot.

In that meantime, Sam got some new powers alongside Rin. They have the power to see past memories of their blood family prior to them. Sam wasn't able to see Yukio's, however, she could see Rin's which in theory confirms she's the middle triplet, to make this true, Rin couldn't see either Yukio's or Sam's memories. There were other abilities such as sharing Rin's enhanced senses and power. They could speak telepathically, use telekinesis, and has the ability to speak and comprehend every language fluently without even being taught; this also includes speaking to animals.

Sam and Rin could also see each other's current sights and sounds but Sam would have to be near him and Rin would have to let her see and hear his present sight and sounds whereas Rin can be on the other side of the world and Sam could try to block all she wants yet Rin could see and hear her sights and sounds just as well as she can if he chooses to.

Sam's power seems to be weaker than Rin's as she only seems to use it at it's best when near him or at all. As for the telepathy power, she can only communicate with him and Kuro either way. This doesn't affect Rin's potential just limitation in terms of getting the ability rather than the full power. Despite still being weaker she was still shown the ghosts that she was up against were no match for her even without ghost weapons and being close to Rin.

She can still use telekinesis without him just not nothing bigger than a twin size bed whenever she's at a distance, the same goes for using Rin's attacks. Speaking/comprehending/reading multilingual and zoo lingual she can still do perfectly without being by Rin as for seeing the memories of their relatives she does has to be near him.

Ghosts such as Skulker or Technus didn't have a chance against the princess of Gehenna. She fought demons without any slacking during the time she was in Assiah, so the most troublesome ghosts were a singe. Sam kept on fighting high-level demons much to her brothers' and boyfriend's dismay. Despite the fact half of them, she was only supposed to observe her brothers she went on ahead herself. Sam didn't always finish the day walking home sometimes she would get carried by Danny, healed by Yukio, and lectured by Rin.

Like Rin, Sam didn't learn her lesson simply due to the fact she didn't want to. Sam was having more fun with the more demons she annihilated even had fun with the days of her losses. As long as she had a challenging demon to face she didn't care. It was strange since she didn't have as much excitement fighting ghosts and when she was fighting ghosts she liked the weaker ones to face due to the fact she was powerless without a weapon. When they returned to Assiah they kept video chatting once every while. Rin and Yukio also joined in too as they were friends with them as well. Shiemi was crying tears of joy when she saw Rin and gave him a huge embrace and kiss. Danny and Sam took the chance to kiss themselves since Rin was still protective of his sister.

"Don't think I didn't know what you did,"

It's now the present and it was time for Rin and Shiemi to get married at Noctis & Monaka hall. Izumo was helping Sheimi with her hair while Sam was beside her comforting her. Shiemi was wearing a strapless dress that hugged her at her waistline and at her waistline were small decorative white flowers. As for the gown part of it, it was your typical princess frill styled bottom yet Shiemi made it work as it was new.

"What if he's not the one for me? What if I don't make him happy enough?" Shiemi asked pre-wedding jitter questions. She tried her best not to cry so she won't ruin her mascara.

"Would you quit it? I kept telling you it's not too late to change your mind and now you decide at the last minute that you questioned it?" Izumo rolled her eyes.

Sam nudge Izumo, _"_ Hey! Careful I'm still trying to do her hair," she complained she finally put the finishing touches on her friend.

"You look great Shiemi," Shiemi's mother gushed at her daughter, she was the only one aside from Shiemi who wasn't wearing a slender magenta dress. Mrs. Moriyama's dress was peach and she wore a small short sleeved jacket that had a darker tone to it. The dress itself was slightly above the knees as Izumo's and Sam's dresses were at their ankles and much like Shiemi's dress were strapless.

"Thanks, mom," Shiemi blushed.

 _'Okay Rin how is everything at the other end?'_ Sam spoke telepathically to her brother who happens to be the groom.

 _'Uh, can you wait a minute?'_

Sam groaned in her head, _'what is it are you having issues with your tie? Are you having pre-wedding jitters too?'_

 _'I already had my jitters earlier this morning, as for tying a tie Saki I'm a natural,'_ Sam didn't need her enhance senses to feel his smirk, in fact, she was certain that everyone in the room could feel it from they were at.

 _'Hey, Saki could you touch Shiemi's head that way I could tell her it's alright since I know she's possibly a shaking mess?'_ This was the downside to Rin's telepathy towards everyone, he needed Sam to touch the head of the person he's trying to communicate with, except of course if it's with her.

 _'Only if you tell me what's going on out there,'_ Sam said.

 _'Shura found_ _alcohol and is going nuts,'_ he simply stated. With that Sam and the other girls heard a crash.

"What was that?" Mrs. Moriyama asked.

"It was nothing," Sam lied smoothly, hoping it wasn't anything noticeable or important.

"Rin wants to uh-think to you?" Sam didn't know how to phrase it.

Shiemi jumped out of her seat and grabbed Sam's hand to put on her own head.

"Hi, Rin how are you doing?" Shiemi asked her husband to be forgetting she's supposed to only think it _._ That didn't matter as long as Rin has his hearing, which he did use as he knows Shiemi can make sillier mistakes than him. He just hopes he isn't a mistake himself of any sort as he wanted the best for Shiemi, he'd been a great friend an okay boyfriend, and a lousy fiancee. He wanted to make up the last part by being the best husband for the sweetest, loyal, understanding, and patient bride of all time.

 _'I'm about to marry you, I'm nervous but I know it'll be worth it,'_ Rin said sincerely in his thoughts.

"You too?" Shiemi asked forgetting to think about it.

 _'Without a doubt, after all, who wouldn't be nervous at a spectacular day such as this?'_

Shiemi smiled, "I'm just worried I'm not right for you,"

 _'Shiemi, let me do the worrying as the two of us figure out something together,'_

"I refuse to let you worry we're in this together, you got that!" Shiemi shouted as the girls in the room were sure the guys outside heard.

 _'Okay, okay but I want you to relax is all.'_ it was almost like he was there massaging her shoulders to calm her down.

"Let's face nervousness together and overcome it once we see each other, alright," Shiemi said.

 _'Deal,'_

"Sam I'm done," she turned toward her sister in law to be. With that said, Sam took her hand carefully off of Shiemi's head.

 _'Rin I think she's ready,'_

 _'If so, the_ _n I'm ready too,'_ Rin does sound like he meant it which is more than enough to convince his sister.

Miwa came to the room where the girls were at since he was going to give her away to Rin. Shiemi linked elbows with him while the girls were going out before her as Shiemi's mother quickly got out beforehand to sit in her seat to see her daughter get married.

Rin was waiting there along with Ryuji who was the best man, Yukio, Renzo, and as for Danny, he was in the audience for the groom's side. Mephisto was oddly enough the minister to marry the two. Shura seems to be in a trance but she was sober enough to pay attention, Paku was trying to keep her from doing anything reckless. They were wearing the same dress as Sam and Izumo.

The girls got into their respective spots. Sam was next to Paku and Izumo was next to her since she was the maid of honor and suppose to be the closest to Shiemi.

Mrs. Okumura to be was out and walking. Miwa kept a firm hold on her that way she doesn't trip on her dress, one of the main worries of not just her but everyone. Rin looked at his soon to be wife with awe. To him, she was the most stunning creature of all. Just like that, he was no longer nervous and neither was she.

Luckily, Shiemi made it without tripping once. They said their vows, whispered 'I love you' before Mesphisto finished speaking and gave each other a kiss in delight. They were both worried they wouldn't say their vows correctly, however, they got it perfectly as if they were practicing every day beforehand (they did, without either of them knowing). With that, a party was held and everyone celebrated the new couple and wish them a long successful marriage.


	15. Sam's 2nd move, Danny's attempted move

**Hey, a nice little reminder that you shouldn't bully there are other ways to express yourself and your wonderful suggestions. Which please don't be afraid to review, favorite, and follow. I promise to appreciate it the best way I can.**

* * *

Danny found out the hard way that Assiah doesn't do honeymoons and that Rin got a house near Shiemi's shop. Since Sam does work there both Shiemi and Rin insisted on her living there with them after 2 weeks of having things settled.

Rin wanted Sam to move that way Yukio doesn't have Danny sleep in the same room as their sister. Shiemi simply liked the idea of living with Sam and thought it would be fun. Sam would have her own room and Yukio and Danny would sleep in separate rooms as well. The daughter of Satan decided that she would move as Rin would go through all sorts of mischief to keep Danny away from her if she stayed.

As much as Sam didn't like it, she decided to let Rin have this one only if she's allowed to kiss her lover and actually has some type of privacy due to the fact she knows Rin has spied on countless times as it was shown in his memories of her skimming through that and Danny told her her brother was always following them; he knew because a badly disguised Rin would often threaten him and give a list of what to do and what not to do.

He gave in quite easily since he has grown somewhat fond of Danny but only secretly due to the belief of it 'letting his guard down,' or so how he would phrase it. Rin still kept a close eye on his sister and her boyfriend just not as much due to the fact he wanted to keep his word with his wife. Granted, she doesn't know about his promise to her but that makes the impact better.

Their week alone was getting everything settled at their new house and going on a date in celebration of finally getting married and mostly getting the work around the house done. When Shiemi saw Rin was tense after they got a free day, it was her who decided to spy on Danny and Sam. Rin wanted to but since he has 2 promises from keeping him from looking out for his sister he declined it.

Shiemi said she'll go by herself, Rin also said no as she would easily get caught. They both decided to use the excuse of visiting Yukio since he should be off of work. Sam just as well should be working. Shiemi knows more of her sister in law's work schedule due to being the one to assign the hours for her. Thanks to Shiemi's marriage Sam has some extra hours so she possibly didn't really spend time with Danny. The savior of the world does stay at the shop with Sam but there's always a customer. So if it's not Rin or Shiemi keeping her occupied; it's the small number of customers.

They decided to stay together and figure out something to do. Shiemi and Rin wanted to play a song on their computer to try dancing together, however dancing really something they're truly interested in. The newly wedded couple danced together away as they were in a fairy tale with Kuro watching. Shiemi and Rin did dance at their wedding but they were holding each other close and swaying to every song even though most of the songs were upbeat.

With their second attempt, they kept tripping over each other's feet yet no matter who was at fault, Rin was the one the holdout his hand for his lovely wife and restarted dancing until their feet hurt. The thing with this couple is that whatever is thrown at their way they are going to get up and keep trying.

It's time for Sam's 2nd move in Assiah. Rin kept his side of the deal by actually giving her and Danny their well-deserved privacy. It all seems to be put to waste as Sam was having trouble with the shop, sure Mrs. Moriyama was there but it wasn't enough. Danny tried to help but he became just clumsy as Shiemi when it came to everything else she does.

Rin got what he wanted without trying. His sister lived with him and his wife and he could keep a closer eye on her. Danny is allowed to visit but Rin smells him just in case he might carry anything odd. Smelling Danny was the equivalent for being checked as if you were at an airport or by a cop.

At the apartment, the poor half ghost didn't get the chance of asking Sam to marry him. The others were quick at his action and it's only Sam who doesn't know while Rin pretends not to, he has a good sense of smell and knows what an engagement ring smells like. Rather if it was things that kept getting in the way, he forgot the ring or left it at home when he needed it the most, or if Danny still feels like the triplets didn't spend enough time together since they didn't meet each other until adulthood; he didn't get the chance to propose.

It's whatever excuse comes to mind that he uses. Danny wants Sam to be Sam/Saki Fenton without a doubt but something keeps getting in the way, despite every day in Assiah he's beside Sam at some point during the day, even after Sam moved in with her brother and her sister in law, Danny kept seeing her trying to spend some time with her, at the same time have Yukio and Rin get to know their sister more and more.

Danny kind of wants to be selfish and take her to Amity Park that way he could propose to her in peace. Yes, there were always ghosts to fight yet here there's always demons to fight for Sam in Assiah and he can't even help her, though he does have his spirit wound. Sam's deadset on staying in Assiah and once she puts her mind to something she goes with it.

He checks on things at home once every while as he video chats his friends and family to see how things were doing. Sometimes he gets visits from Skulker and some ghosts he didn't meet before. He does beat them and they do take a challenge, yet he's on his own with it. Danny misses spending time with Sam for not just fighting ghosts but for staying at his side at everything. The halfa refuses to lose to two guys who weren't part of Sam's life up until 6 months and 3 weeks ago. Especially when said guys are her brothers.

They can be in her life without any objection but it was Danny who made it this far with her, it was like the more they got to know their sister the less Danny knew about his girlfriend, or at the very least that's how he felt.

All the memories she said to them, all the likes and dislikes she told them, Danny, already knew and was there when she made those types of discoveries and experiences, heck he was either dragged along or he dragged her along to it. The problem was he wasn't paying much attention when Sam was telling him.

Yukio would be more than okay with her going back but that could be a partial lie. Rin will kill him if even thinks of it, plus both guys were alright to be around. Yukio was always calm yet understanding in the best way. Rin may show detest towards him but they do get along and do have common interests such as loving the book series space owls. They both treat Sam really well, which is something he could always appreciate.

In conclusion, they deserve to be part of her future too. It's a good thing because it looks like even Danny didn't see it that way, it was still up to Sam.


	16. Yukio's input

**Okay, chapter 16 is here thanks for joining, seriously you guys are awesome! I may not have as many readers as the next person yet I'm grateful.**

 ***Kisses to all for whatever reason you're reading this***

* * *

Yukio was actually chatting with Jazz about what Sam should do in the matter. They were both at a disagreement yet they still kept the conversation a friendly one. Ever since the first visit to Amity Park some time ago, they got along really well as they both had professional and confusing conversations to talk about.

Danny kind of speculated and feared that they'll fall in love but they seem to kept a platonic relationship. There's only one thought that scared him more than that is if his sister is dating Tucker or Dash.

"I do think Saki should return with you after all she does have family there that she'll leave behind if she stays an exorcist," Yukio pointed out for what seems to be the millionth time as this was their seemingly millionth time talking about this.

"Do you not want to know your sister more, I mean you guys lived without each other for 18 years,"

"Exactly she can live without us, however, if she stays with us then we won't get to know about her anyway," Yukio countered professionally.

"I get exorcism is dangerous but so can ghost hunting," she pointlessly reasoned once again, neither of them is going to change what they think. At the end of the day it's Sam's decision and if she wants to stay then she stays, the sad part is they both knew that.

"Danny wants to go home, I can tell plus I think Rin knows he's up to something such as asking Saki to marry him," it was a good thing for the time being that Danny and he were the only ones at home. Danny took over Sam's and Rin's old room and is possibly waiting for another ghost to find him. Sam and Rin were at a mission with Shiemi. Yukio was in the living room while using the computer at the desk.

"What does that have anything to do with anything?" Jazz questioned.

"Well, Rin can't stop him if both are in Amity,"

"I suppose but I do know my brother and it might not always be Rin's fault,"

"He does seem to be the type of guy to make some sort of excuse rather if it's false or not," Yukio agreed with her.

A reminder came to her, "Oh, I almost forgot. Tell Danny the ghosts doesn't seem to act like themselves,"

"How so?" Yukio seemed to calm down a little yet kept his guard up.

"They're acting terrified as if something went wrong, even the ones I could've sworn were allies" The sister of the ghost savior of the world explained the best way she could. "They actually begged not to be put in the thermos as if their life depended on it," she clarified.

"How long has this been going on?"

"The strange behavior has been going on since 3 days ago, "Jazz answered.

"Got it, well got to let Danny know on this," Yukio gave her the cue to say her farewell before he says his.

"Take good care of my brother, your brother, and sister and let Sam be part of your future," with that Jazz quickly shut off her computer before he had a chance to retort.

"See ya later I guess, " Yukio mumbled under his breath, true he does want Sam to be part of his future but not if it means putting her life in danger after all they can't have a future together if they're not alive for it. That's his excuse and he's sticking with it even if every part of him agrees with Jazz.

He sighed spinning slightly around with the patted chair he was sitting in. Yukio got out of it and went to Danny's room, he knocked on the door.

"Hey Danny, you alive in there?" Yukio asked.

"Yeah I'm here, come in," when Yukio walked in he saw Danny casually laying on the bed with his arms crossed behind him. He was looking up at the ceiling, didn't bother to turn his head towards Yukio.

"Your sister told me that the ghosts are acting strange," with that Danny sat up looking at the most powerless half demon of the triplets.

"She said that the ghosts are begging to not go back home as if they were at risk, even the good ghosts," Danny didn't even have to ask for Yukio for the answer.

"I guess I'll have to head home to see what's going on," Danny sighed.

"Thought you didn't want to go Amity again," that's what Danny has been telling Yukio and Rin, though Yukio could tell from the hesitant way he has been acting, that it was a lie.

"I do, it's just that Sam's here and I really don't want to leave her,"

"You've been living here for almost a year now, there's not a day where you don't see Saki,"

"There's also not a day where we truly have privacy or when we do, I don't have the nerve to ask her,"

"Ask her or someone else will," Yukio calmly warned.

"Like who? Ryuji," he joked, though Sam could probably get any guy she wanted, Ryuji was possibly the least bit interested right after her brothers.

"Don't know, on missions haven't you noticed people looked at her with those types of eyes," this was a lie, though Sam could have admirers, it was unlikely the daughter of Satan would get admired by exorcists unless they wanted her power.

"I'm going to take her with me and you can come too," Danny believed that Rin will come rather if he's invited or not, so inviting him is a must. He began to pack his things as he started to call Sam with his phone toward his ear.

"Alright, I really wanted to show your sister the book I got the other day," Yukio smiled. With that, he went to his room and started to pack. Yukio was always prepared for these types of trips so he was kind of already ready.

When Yukio was done he saw the album he made with his sister. He flipped through the pages and he saw caught the picture of them sharing their very first birthdays together as triplets.

It's birthdays due to being celebrated on different days, with the guys in late December and Sam in early January. Sam had to celebrate Christmas too since her brothers did, which surprisingly she didn't seem to mind all that much, in fact, Yukio believed that she always wanted to. He was glad he could at least have that type of memory with his sister yet he did want more as much as Rin.

On those days Sam's parents and friends came to visit since Yukio learned that ghosts don't attack Christmas day, everyone was present even Sam's friend Tucker. It all worked out great. Sure it wasn't an entirely perfect day since Miwa got a cold and everyone later got a cold and it messed everything up with everyone's work schedule, at the very least Sam and spent the days together on the couch.

Yukio was all too caught up with his thoughts he didn't know Shiemi and siblings were here. They already had luggage to carry, was he really lost in his thoughts that much? That sound more like Rin instead of him. Either way, Yukio shook at the thought and they headed to the United States to a little town called Amity Park.


	17. Satan

**This a 5th chapter reminder that I don't own Blue Exorcist or Danny Phantom. Look it up who does and I promise you won't find me, if you do, it's** **false** **information.**

 **This does take place right after Sam first meets Satan, so if you prefer the timeline that's current then skip this chapter.**

* * *

In the gates of Gehenna Satan appears as he has a plan that is now out of touch with his children from Yuri. He had his subjects organized everything but it was all his idea in the first place and even if it wasn't his idea then he would still take the credit since he does believe he deserves it due to having such power.

The plan was to replace all humans with the type special demons that he could easily take over control to walk Assiah but because it only lasted for so long it was a huge mishap. Satan was far from God himself so he did have limitations such having those demons with a stronger resistance to him.

Satan hungered the world and wanted to start an invasion, which he did try multiple times yet were often stopped by exorcists. He did accomplish many possessions such as everything that started wars as humans were simple creatures however he had his fails with a help of integrity and emotional strength that Satan denies that humans did have.

His subjects did more than enough damage from time to time which even that didn't satisfy him as he often sends his favorite ones to cause the most havoc. Sure if he stopped sending them there would still be problems to deal with due to the fact the pain lasts forever, yet the ruler of the underworld wanted more despair and destruction as that was his own strength yet keeps him from successfully being in the world.

The ruler of Gehenna wanted to use his children especially his son Rin. His daughter was good enough but just like Yuri's other children, she refuses to be at his side. Saki might be weaker than Rin and Rin might be a better choice to have him rule at his side yet Rin's way too hard to control. Saki did inherit his power and even though Satan was fully aware she won't be at her full potential unless she's next to Rin.

Satan would have a better chance of kidnapping his own daughter once she becomes stronger and more demonic as time goes she'll still be weak enough for him to capture her. If Yukio or that savior interferes then he'll just kill them, they're not needed once Rin is lured then he'll take his chances to turn him and his daughter evil, there's not a doubt, his son already cares for his sister Saki, only an idiot couldn't see that. He'll use that against him and next after that he'll have all his failed plans in the success which he'll have more of with his children at his side.

He'll eliminate all humans and have forever demons rule. Satan will even destroy his own children to get rid of the competition that way they don't take charge forever later on and he shall keep his name rather than having his children obtain it. However, before that, he could rule other worlds too and could take all the eternity to try to take over and perhaps his children that he plans on being the last humans will stay with him and not overthrow him by then.

To him, this could be the start of it all, just a simple misdemeanor could lead to humanity's downfall once and for all. It won't be quick either as the devil wants to cherish his moment of victory by having to torture each other and having them kill each other off in only Satan considers a gorgeous display. He'll do the same to every other world he finds and knows will never get tired of it.

Once his children are in the gates of Gehenna he can unleash their greatest inner darkness to turn them fully evil as he's more able to in his own realm. That's what he'll start with and because it'll be against their will that makes it all the more delicious to Satan.

Granted this would never make Satan father of the year let alone the greatest person of all time but as that type of intention is a waste of the devil's everlasting time anyway. He prefers to use it at his worst since that's his favorite specialty.

As powerful and capable as he is he can't look at his watch his children's every move unless they truly are in his territory. He knows where to find them and that's more than enough. All he needs to do is create another demon for him to take over for a longer period of time that way he could kidnap his daughter Saki when his son lets his guard down.

He once again needed to be patient as it wasn't really that simple to create a demon he can possess to take action as he did think of this type of plan before. Rather if it was God or some warrior he sent to take it all down, Satan continues never giving in and he'll have to settle on a virtue in order to succeed his plan.

Satan chuckled to himself at all his thoughts because there was no way he could be stopped this time. The devil will have his victory as he feels he could really guarantee it this time around. History repeats but it can also start anew. Satan sees this soon to be his biggest success as a great repeat when he goes to the other worlds he tracks down.

The devil couldn't be more wrong yet there's a first time for everything perhaps even humanity's downfall sooner than expected. After all, it is more effective that way and he knows that heck even a simpleton such as his second youngest son could figure that out.

* * *

 **Please remember this is just a made up story.**


	18. The alert of Amity

**A third chapter reminder that I love you, got that? You guys are awesome so let me know about you in your reviews, nothing too personal, please.**

* * *

Everyone arrived in Amity Park Safely. Especially Sam and Shiemi who was constantly being checked on by an overprotective Rin, who easily found a way to be a great husband and brother. Kuro was with the others to help them on missions by the orders of Rin for him to stay. Rin didn't want to leave his buddy but he had to for the sake of everyone at home.

After the mission, they quickly got the news and started packing for the trip. Shiemi decides to come too in order to see what Amity is like in person. To anyone, it might not seem like the most marvelous place on Earth but to Shiemi it sounded just as great as any other place.

There were the typical weak ghosts going around, however, they just seem to be around because they wanted to take advantage that Danny wasn't there to chase them off. When Danny got away from anyone who wanted a piece of him in any kind of way, he decided to fight the ghosts off and was quickly sucked them into the thermos he had on him the entire time. The surrounding audience was cheering their heads off at their highly respected hero. Of course, this had Rin grit his teeth.

"Don't worry I'm sure if you start doing the same, then they'll be cheering for you too," Yukio said to comfort his brother. Danny was signing autographs and smiling towards to all his fans.

"It's not that, he's not looking at Saki,"

Yukio's face faltered, "That's what concerns you the most?" Yukio was mostly questioning Rin's so-called logic and where he was going with this. Sam was right there listening as they once again forgetting she was there, instead of pointing out the obvious that she was in ear-shot she decided to face falter too since Rin's sense needed to be explained in a 3000-word essay.

"He should only look at our sister, isn't she good enough, plus aren't we here on a mission?"

"Use your hearing like me, he's gathering information about the strange behavior with the ghosts," Sam scolded him. This caused her older brother to pout and turn around like a child. Rin may have matured over the years but he'll always be Rin; the most immature of Satan's kids yet the most compassionate. It was a true loss that Danny's fans didn't know Rin at all. That's Danny's perspective on his friend.

Danny wanted to introduce him to his fans but Rin would probably kill him for whatever reason he could come up with. He went towards his friends, got them and took off with all four of them. Sam was hanging by his neck on his back, The guys were in each arm while Shiemi was being held by Rin and Yukio with one of them holding an arm of hers.

They got more into town and sure enough, there were ghosts acting scared rather than just being jerks. When Danny was talking to his fans they said they didn't have a clue on what went down but they were all reminded when Pariah Dark attack. When Danny was explaining this while flying, Sam recalled it as a 'good time' since she didn't know the ghost king was a distant nephew of hers. This information caught Danny a little off guard that they almost crashed into a building that said 'Shaughnessy and Villard'.

"Hey, careful! You're carrying my family!" Rin growled at Danny who muttered 'sorry' and got to the house where he grew up in after an awkward silence.

His parents, sisters, Tucker, and some of his ghost friends such as Frostbite and Dora were waiting to greet him as they caught a glimpse of him.

"Good sir Phantom, good thing you showed up," Dora greeted then she quickly went towards to Sam and Shiemi and started talking to them.

"Uh good to see you too Dora," Danny scratched his head in confusion as he thought she had more to say on her mind.

"Ahem, may I say what has gotten into you?" Frostbite started to question him.

"What do you mean?"

"They say you're the one who started all this," Maddie said to her son, Jack had his arm around her.

An idea got to him on who it might be and he was certain of it, "It probably was me," Danny said.

"What?" Rin, Yukio, and Shiemi questioned while Sam caught on. "My future self, I thought I got him over and done with but I guess he escaped," he said with that famous fierce look in his eyes that was green due to already being in his ghost form.t

His ghost sense went off and he turned to look up, speak of the ghost, "Hello Daniel," he said with the words 'sweet revenge' written in his eyes. There he was floating up looking down at everyone.

"I see you made some new friends to lose that way you can still turn into me," Dan Phantom chuckled as he was referring to Yukio, Rin, and Shiemi.

"As if you can defeat me," Rin scoffed pointing to himself with his thumb

That remark caused Dan to raise his eyebrow at him. "Oh really and what makes you think I can't you're not even a ghost,"

"No, but I can still kick your sorry behind," Rin jumped high enough toward him and pull out his Koma sword to unleash his flames.

"It's funny how he doesn't hesitate," Danny said bitterly.

Just then a barrier appeared around Rin right before he was able to use his Kurikara.

"Hey! What gives!" he shouted trying the break free out of it. Mephisto lowered himself towards his foolish younger brother.

"Can't let you ruin my fun," the 2nd strongest demon king said.

"The one time you interfere is the one time I actually want to fight, are you kidding me!?" Rin yelled at him through the barrier.

"Yes I want to see what your friend has in store and you'll get your time," Mephisto promised.

"Excuse me but who is he, lady Sam?"

"My older half-brother, Mesphisto" Sam answered.

"Strange he doesn't appear to be a human or ghost," Frostbite noted.

"He was here the whole time?" Tucker questioned.

"Am I missing something because I could've sworn you said you weren't a ghost," Dan Phantom lowered himself to take a better look at Rin.

"I'm not, I'm a demon," he said simply.

Dark Danny widened his eyes, "I see then maybe you could've defeated me," he muttered while scolding himself for not being a little more careful.

"You got that right!" Rin proudly proclaimed.

Just then Dan Phantom got Danny his collar of his suit. "How did you escape? Start talking," Dani was keeping her stance while the rest of the Fentons kept a guard up of their own while holding weapons. Just like he did the last time he was around them Dan put echo energy constructs of rope against the house. Mephisto went to the sky while Rin stayed floating in the air with his little force field around him.

"Shouldn't I be the one who asked the questions here?" Dark Danny looked at Yukio who was struggling like everyone else to get out of the restraints. He let go of his counterpart and walked up to the triplet with the glasses.

"Do I know you?" the wicked ghost asked him.


	19. Yukio turns to Rin

**All I got to say is welcome to...**

 **chapter 19!**

* * *

"Well technically speaking if you see yourself as Danny's direct future then, of course, you met him," Jazz pointed out breaking the silence that occurred within the group and like everyone else, she was also struggling to get out of the grips.

"Then don't you think I would know his name?" Dan said lowly.

"Yukio, I'm the brother of the idiot in the bubble up in the air and Saki who you might refer to as Sam," Yukio finally fully introduced himself to the evil Danny he was the only one in restraints that weren't struggling.

"Hey! I can hear you four-eyed mole face!" Rin shouted.

"More demons and one of which is a former friend?" this caused Dark Danny to chuckle he didn't even have to think of the possibility that Sam and Yukio weren't demons as the obvious demon with the purple scheme was mentioned by Sam herself as her half-brother; granted there could be more variables but he simply stuck with it, mainly due to the fact that killing (indirectly) a demon made him proud of himself.

Sam didn't even want to correct him in saying she was his girlfriend after all that's not her Danny; who she considers is the real one is her boyfriend. Sure he was far from perfect but she didn't want a prince charming anyway.

"Putting that aside before I destroy you all I want to know who you are because I've seen you somewhere in future I just know it," Dan put a finger on his chin. He could destroy all of them except for Yukio right now but he decided to keep them all alive so he could more satisfaction out of killing them all at the same time.

"I got it you're that four-eyed fool who does more bark than bite," Yukio's eyes widened.

"The only ghosts I have hunted are the classification of low-level demons that are spirits of humans that died, as the definition of ghosts here aren't the same," Yukio defended himself calmly.

"If you know Yukio then where's me?" Rin crossed his arms.

"He tells me that he has a dead twin brother," Dark Danny said.

"So I'm dead do you know how and when I died?" Rin asked while missing the bigger picture.

"Rin..." his siblings that were present groaned.

"Yes, since the guy doesn't know how to fight just tell his backstory,"

"Don't talk about Yukio like that! Just tell me when is it,"

"It was actually the day I lost everyone I actually cared for," though the news was heartbreaking Dan took it as a light-hearted joke.

"He also mentioned that you died out of nowhere, he wanted me to change back to the side of good due to my past being somewhat similar to his,"

"That doesn't sound like something Yuki would do," Shiemi said.

"Yeah but that does sound like Rin," Sam wanted to get out of the grips.

"Either way I'll destroy you," Dan was about to unleash his power to destroy everyone except his counterpart but then someone got to him first.

A man who had glasses and moles with a recognizable face appeared. "It's time that I do start fighting," he said.

"Yukio!" Everyone shouted once they got a good look at him.

"Me?" It was no doubt that was him but a little older.

"Are you kidding me we were just talking about him and now he's here of all places trying to help us!" Rin complained. "I mean what are the odds of that? I can't be the only one who thinks this is all nonsense," Rin continued to ramble on with his shouts only to have everyone ignore him.

"Good to see you here Rin of all places," the older Yukio said smiling at his younger older brother he wanted to hug his brother but he was stopped due to the barrier surrounding Rin.

"So what was that about you finally fighting?" an annoyed Dan said.

"I'm getting to that," older Yukio started using special demonic weapons against Dan.

"Aw man, how come you get to fight him and I can't?" Rin pouted towards the younger Yukio.

"Now isn't the time for that," the strained Yukio said.

The demon weapons didn't seem to work. "Hey four eye mole face future freak, demonic weapons won't work on ghosts that's like using deer traps for fish," Rin shouted at the future Yukio.

The older Yukio looked at his equipment, "Whoops must have grabbed this out of habit, after all, I'm still new to ghost fighting as to oppose to exorcizing demons," Yukio the once role model of epicness scratched his head in embarrassment.

The present Yukio looked at his counterpart in confusion as he wasn't certain that was him of the future but rather it's Rin trying to look like him or some weird nonsense like that. Yukio just had a hard time believing that's him of all people.

The older Yukio freed everyone who was trapped except Rin as everyone started to fight with a weapon or power as Yukio of the future couldn't get to his brother that he wanted to embrace so badly. Every Fenton and the ghost allies worked together as they fight off Danny's evil counterpart quickly beating him up before he could put restraints on them again.

Sam also wanted to fight but Mephisto's barrier for Rin must've weakened her power as it weakens his. That didn't lower his motivation to get out to join the fight. So she had no choice but to try to free Rin alongside her older younger brother and Shiemi.

"How did you find me?" Dan asked trying to regain himself while he asked Yukio's weird counterpart.

"I'm guessing tracking device, time machine, and truckloads of luck that the tracking device work through time travel, am I right?" Rin said nonchalantly. This caused everyone to paused except for Dan who was once again defeated by blows courtesy of his good counterparts comrades.

"Who knew someone could be both stupid and smart?" Dani said.

"Danielle!" Maddie scolded her newest daughter after that she started shooting at her so called son.

Danny used his ghostly wail once everyone was behind him while Dan was in front trying to snap out of it to defeat everyone but was stopped with a bigger blast from the last time from his previous defeat. Only this time was more humiliating.

Just like that, he was sucked into the thermos having everyone cheer...except for Rin who pouted. Mephisto who was up in the air the entire time snapped his fingers to unveil Rin's force field.

With that Mephisto transported presumably back home to Assiah. Older Yukio hugged Rin tightly like there's no tomorrow.

"First mom, dad, and you? You don't know how surprised I am that I didn't turn out evil," he was...crying?

"You mean so much to me Rin, "24-year-old Yukio said as Rin got out of his grip.

"If you were so miserable then could you explain how you turned out like me?"

"Despite knowing I couldn't replace you; I decided to be a little more carefree and positive, like you," the Yukio who went for another hug said sincerely.

"We got a sister, hug her instead of me," Rin sounded like he was about to pass out.

"Leave me out of this!" Sam covered her mouth, the older Yukio looked at her.

"You're our sister? Aren't you also one of Danny's friends that passed away in that explosion?"

Sam nodded, "Call me Saki for the remaining time you're here," cheerful Yukio started spinning her around.

"Saki, if I knew that the time I lost Rin then I would've really turned evil for sure, because not only I lost my best friend but our sister too on that very same day,"

"I wouldn't let you even though I died,"

"True that," both Yukio's said at the same time.

Sam giggled holding her brother from the terrible future tightly since it was a type of moment he was waiting for. The ignored Shiemi wanted to say something but felt as though it wasn't her place to ask.

"Ahem you have reached your time limit here," Clockwork said as he appeared.

"It appears I must go to either the future I came from or out of existence," Yukio from the future said easily accepting it.

"Yes, whatever one is chosen shall remain a mystery," With that Clockwork, the thermos, and fanboy of Rin Yukio disappeared. All ghosts went to the ghost zone ready to cause trouble the next day; Rin, Sam, Yukio, Shiemi, and Danny stayed in Amity a couple more days until it was time to go home to Assiah.


	20. Keep Sam safe or what?

**Welcome awesome readers!**

 **You're at chapter 20 of this story**

* * *

Rin knew Satan was up to something and it had to do with Sam if he's not careful, to be more on the safe side he decided to lie to Sam that there were no missions she would like in particular, this would upset her if she didn't want the chance to practice her powers on her own.

For extra playing it safe, Rin would check his father's memories but Satan must've somehow blocked him out. Satan should really be up to something because he acquired this power he was never able to see what he was doing memory wise which could mean he's been planning this for some time now.

What Rin knows is that the devil could erase his own memories but the ability should still work just as easily either way since Satan is a blood relative born before him. He also is powerful so there wouldn't be any surprise that he would be able to sense this ability especially from his own children and detect if attempted on him for use. Plus erasing your own memories would just be silly no matter how you look at it.

The question that comes to mind why would Satan block out all of his memories assuming he can do so selectively? Sure there might perhaps be a chance he couldn't but there could also be another reason too, Rin just didn't know what. The devil is up to something and it has been going on for a while and rather if it was Satan's intention to include Sam or not; Rin had to protect his sister and his brother either way. Rather if he truly likes it or not he had to protect Danny too.

Rin was currently chatting with his sister, wife, and friends about it letting them know his thoughts on it. He had no idea where Yukio and Danny were but they possibly got lost in their own conversation.

Sam admittedly said she didn't even consider using the power for anyone other than Yuri. However, she does have a hard time believing that if Satan did block out all of his memories just so she would get in his grasp. Her father, she assumed lived in the world from the start so why she would be part of his evil plan if only been on the planet for 19 years? She will agree like everyone else in the room that the devil is up to something evil. There was no rocket science involved when it comes to figuring that out.

Just then Yukio and Danny phased through the door together. With Danny's powers and the world aware of it he wasn't afraid to use his abilities even for odd excuses.

"Is there something wrong?" Yukio asked fixing himself to make himself more proper.

"Yes, use the door it's there for a reason!" Rin said mostly to Danny, surprisingly Sam actually sided with her brother on this one. Doors are made of wood and wood comes from trees.

"I'm not going to take that from a guy who wears owl boxers shamelessly when he has guests," Danny said pointing out Rin's attire.

"I'm wearing a shirt and it's my house, " Rin defended himself with his voice low. Everyone keeps silent on the fact mainly because they expected this from him just didn't expect it at a time of seriousness.

"Putting that aside...what were you talking about?" Yukio asked changing the subject.

"Rin thinks Satan is up to something and it involves Sam," Shiemi said.

"Also it's a plan since the beginning of time, which leads me to confusion," Sam said.

"How could you be so sure it's the beginning of time? I'm positive he might have canceled out his memories so we could think that or he can't block it selectively,"

"I would say either way we should keep an out for Sam just in case," Ryuji said.

"Great more people to watch over me," Sam said sarcastically. "So much for being watched only 23 hours a day," she sighed.

"Look rather if the devil's plan doesn't have anything to do with you because you have some sort of demonic origin, it's only safe you stick with Rin," advised Shura.

 _"Don't forget me!"_ Kuro said, though only Sam and Rin was able to hear him.

Rin picked up Kuro and laughed. "Of course, who could forget someone as great as you?" Sam scratched Kuro's ear, causing said demon cat to purr.

"Saki, I'm sorry but I can't give you space either," Yukio said.

"That's okay because I didn't plan on giving you space either after all you can't forget you're also a demon," Sam said while taking Kuro from Rin and cuddling him.

"I'm also going to help, and I don't care if your brother tries to kill me," Danny intervene.

"I'll only kill you if you mess up when it comes down to protecting her," Rin said innocently.

"Okay fair enough but you got to help me learn how to fight demons that way the temtaint you gave me won't be a complete waste,"

"It wasn't, I got my enjoyment of causing you pain, didn't I?" Rin says this as if there's nothing wrong with it.

"Could've sworn you weren't sadistic," Sam mumbled.

"He isn't, it's just that he likes teasing him," the usually quiet Miwa said.

"I've done a lot of thinking and I came to the conclusion if one of you dies the other dies," Yukio explained changing the subject, he was referring to Rin and Sam.

"What made you come up with that?" Renzo asked.

"The fact that Rin died when Saki died in that explosion from is what I hopefully assume is the alternative future,"

"You mean the one where basically you're Rin? That type of future doesn't seem to be too farfetched," laughed Shura.

"It took you this long to figure that out? It took Ri-" before he could finish his sentence Ryuji's mouth was covered by Rin.

"So uh Sam why haven't you been of any missions lately?" Izumo asked.

"Rin said there was nothing that would be a challenge to get me stronger, plus I really wanted to use my powers more without Rin but nothing appears to be working," Sam explained. Ryuji finally got Rin off of him due there was another topic in the conversation.

"What suits you caused, as far as I know, I thought it was high-class demons that were a challenge for you and there's been plenty of missions that I thought was calling your name," this caused Rin to sweat non stop.

"Really? Rin would you care to tell me why you were lying to me?" Sam had a dark aura around her, she could care less that he was older he had no right to keep this from her.

"I just wanted you to be safe and find a way to convince you that there better occupations for you other than exorcism but first I had to find something for me that way my recklessness won't kill you," Rin revealed.

"You don't need to protect me Rin," Sam said narrowing her eyes at her brother. The tension in the room rises up as the sound lowered itself into almost complete silence.

"That's where you're wrong,"

"I'm an adult, I think I know how to survive without my older brother," everyone in the room kept looking back and forth at the two. Kuro jumped on the couch beside Shiemi.

"How else am I suppose to be part of your life, I missed out so much with you,"

"It was your dad that separated us, so don't put this on me,"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY OLD MAN LIKE THAT!" Rin yelled causing everyone to flinch, sure he had his outbursts as a norm of his past but now that he has better control of it, so it would take anyone by surprise.

This includes Sam who never expected to be so frightened let alone at her sweet energetic well-meaning older brother. With that said she knew at the moment she couldn't face him due to believing she did cross the line, Sam knew how the guys felt about their dad, so why did she have to mention him especially at the wrong time?

She ran out the door and ran as fast as she could away from her brother.


	21. Escaping Gehenna

**Chapter 21!**

 **So tell me what you think so far by reviewing without bullying towards anyone.**

* * *

Yukio followed Sam ordering Rin to stay, Danny wanted to come with but Yukio said it was a family matter. Sam didn't seem to get that far despite her sped up out the door. Sam was caught by him in an ally not knowing he's there.

"Saki!" Yukio called having his sister turned around to face him.

"Yukio, stay away from me please," she begged her brother, Sam had tears in her eyes.

"If there's one thing I learned from Rin it's that you should always try to cheer someone up if they're down," Yukio said with a gentle smile.

"How could you not be mad at me?" she asked softly.

"I'm upset Saki that you would say that but we all say things that make other people upset,"

"Does Rin hate me?"

"I'm pretty sure there won't be a chance of him thinking about that," Yukio reassured her.

"He should, I blame the man who raised my brothers for keeping us separated,"

"You're not wrong, but he did do it out of good intentions,"

"I know he wanted to make sure of the fact that we weren't Satan's children, and with Rin and I in physical contact could lead to easy suspicion,"

Sam sighed, "either way, I had no right bringing him up especially when he's dead," just that blue flames engulfed Sam but instead of killing her she was taken in a small gate of Gehenna.

Yukio tried to save his sister but it was too late. He heard a laugh and knew his father was behind it. As on cue 2 seconds, late Rin appeared at the scene feeling something was going on. What was missing is their sister.

Rin grabbed Yukio by the collar, "Where's Saki?" Rin made sure he was looking in his eyes. He could feel his sister is scared he also felt her guilt.

"She's in Gehenna, Satan took, her" Yukio said hoarsely.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU ANYTHING TO STOP IT!" He screamed, granted he was still mad.

"It was so sudden, I'm sorry. Can't you just use the sight sharing ability that you guys have?"

With his struggle for concentration, Rin was able to see what Sam was seeing. The oldest of the triplets also sense her heartbeat, it was beating rapidly. What he saw was his father with a visible smirk and his blue flames covering him up with all his so-called glory. Rin could tell he was speaking so he tried concentrating harder; other than having a massive headache after using this ability the downside is that there has to be intense concentration and as for the telepathy thing it was a breeze on both ends.

"So my daughter I finally got you at last and boy was your brother clingy when it came to you," Satan seemed like he was rolling his eyes but it was hard to tell with the flames.

"Soon Rin will come for you and you'll both be in my control not to mention I'll discover for myself what you're capable of" the devil chuckled.

"What about Yukio?" Sam asked.

"Could care less after all he only inherit my blood nothing else, I'll just simply waste him,"

"That's harsh," Sam said, "Also I'm guessing you don't know what powers Rin and I have,"

"I don't even know the full potential I have let alone you, my worthless children," Satan said bluntly to his daughter. "All I know is I'm powerful, you're weaker than your brother but you're powerful enough for me to have for my own use, that I feel people's negative thoughts and emotions and sometimes what caused it, but that's all I need to know," Satan revealed.

"I know if you or Rin dies the other will so I can't kill you," Satan added to the mixture of knowledge for Sam.

"That I already know, found out not too long before you kidnapped me," Rin could really feel the detest coming from his sister. He wanted to take charge by speaking to her telepathically but he wanted to hear what other answers Satan has to offer. As much as he wanted to save Sam he knew she won't be in danger for now so he'll take this opportunity even if it means being the worst brother of all time.

"So when Rin tried to look at your memories you weren't trying to block it?"

"Didn't even know there was such an ability,"

"What you're saying is that you could have an immunity and you wouldn't know?"

"That's likely but I could care less after all let the power unfold even if you can't control it, let the strength take over and you'll rule easily but it would be marvelous to figure out other abilities too and you can help me,"

"What makes you think I'll help you?" Sam sassed toward her father.

"Aww, you don't want to spend time with your precious daddy?" Satan fakely cooed.

"There's nothing precious about you! Aside from that you just want to know me to use me for whatever plan you got,"

"True but how does that make me different from any other father?"

"You mean any truly terrible father, besides once you're done with me or Rin you'll waste us once you get the information you wanted," Sam spat.

"At least I'm being honest," Satan shrugged. "I'm also being very considerate and kind to you," he pointed out to his daughter.

"Don't try to sound innocent when you're not!" she yelled at him.

"It's what I do my little princess," something tells Rin that their creepy father dressed up Sam as a princess, he did feel a huge disturbance coming from his sister, granted it could be the fact she's with their father but it could also be the simple fact she was forced to wear a dress and being referred to as a princess. Either way, she didn't like that type of attention, the only attention she prefers is if she's protesting and she wants people to listen.

There was a slight pause between the demon father and half demon. "So is there anything else you would like to know?"

"You would tell me all of your plans isn't that risky?" Rin wanted to curse his sister because he thought she knew better than this.

"Why not you kind of need to know to help me," this caused Sam to scoff "plus the plan is to have your brother come here anyway and he's the only one who can truly stop me, which he can't," Satan added simply.

"Cocky aren't we did you know pride like that would lead to your downfall, right?"

"There's a first time for everything my dear daughter,"

Sam sighed, "Go on," she gave in.

"You'll help me achieve of destroying the world then we continue until I'm in full control of everything and the more potential I discover and let loose the easier this will be, I'll replace every living creature on this planet with my own artificial demons" he showed her more of the prototypes from the last time they were in contact and they do look more advanced from the last one.

"Shocker that you're all about power and taking over," Sam said sarcastically. "Any reason why you haven't come up with this before? I mean you lived how long?"

"I did and sometimes I succeed sometimes I don't, I just want to make up for all the failures and simply the fact I want more despair with no one powerful enough to stop me,"

"You don't know how powerful Rin is, do you?"

"I do know he got his power from me and needs to come to my world to get you and trust me that's all there is to it,"

"Here's the thing daddy," Sam mocked, "Rin and I will never trust you, and if you think your plan is so flawless you got another thing coming,"

"Don't you think I know that my own children are more cautious of me than most people? It doesn't take powers of any kind to figure that out!" was the devil really trying to get some sort of sympathy? This is a thought both Rin and Sam wondered.

"How about this you get to rule and stay at my side if you just help me so easily alongside your brother and I promise not to destroy you," Satan knew this was the only deal he could make in order to have her at least think.

"Thought we've just been through this plus do you honestly think that anyone has that low amount of willpower to easily give in?"

"People sells their souls to me all the time for less worthy things,"

With that Rin opened up the Gehenna gate on his own letting Yukio come with him. A person who was raised by monkies could figure out Satan is never up to any good and have the power to trick you. The conversation was Sam arguing with their father and refusing to be at his side wasn't going anywhere. At least Satan isn't trying to keep them from looking at his memories.

Yukio and Rin had a hard time fighting through the demons but they got through the gates.

"Rin please tell me you didn't practice using that," Yukio grunted as he and Rin continued fighting more demons. Some let them pass others made it a challenge for the guys.

"Forget that just give it your all while I slice em and dice em," Rin started to slice through demons as if were a knife through peanut butter. This caused Yukio to stand in shock but quickly regained his composure.

Rin was jumping around and spinning to charge up kicks and slicing through and through while he gets to his sister. Yukio somehow manages to keep up with him and quickly jumped on his brother's back that way he can protect Rin by shooting demons from behind, giving both some kind of advantage.

Sam could feel her power rise, she took this opportunity to break out of her imprisonment. Satan tried to get her again but he couldn't get to his daughter. The daughter of Satan knew even with her full power she wasn't able to defeat her father but perhaps she could escape from him and at least reunite with Rin then there's sure of a safe haven.

It was hard with the red and black demonic queen dress she was wearing in courtesy of her foolish father. She would attack him but she was sure the abilities were able to power him up instead of slowing him down or stopping him. In other words, not using her full potential isn't really an option or at the very least, a good one. Rin was close and all she needed was to buy time. She's done this multiple times for Danny, so Sam will do this for her long-lost brother.

"Why are you upset my dear is it because of a regret? I can make that memory go away simply," Satan promised with a sinister hint in his voice.

"You can?" Sam's violet eyes showed emptiness.

"Of course all you have to do is help me then I'll help you, do we have a deal?"

"Will, I ever see Yukio, Shiemi, Shura, or our other friends?"

"Who needs them? After all, your intention was to only to find out who family was that's it, so there's no need for this guilt for someone you don't about, I can just erase it after you help me figure out my powers,"

"You're wrong!" this caused Sam's eyes to turn normal. "I love both of my brothers though I have yet to say it or say it often," Satan threw fire at his daughter but she deflected it with ease.

"I don't regret meeting Yukio or Rin, the friends of theirs that I met, the laughter and the annoyance they gave almost make it up for all those years we lost," She looked for an exit as she tried to find a way out but there were so many doors it was hard to tell where Rin could be.

"What don't you get? It hurts me because I didn't spend enough time with them that we were separated, sure it didn't really get to me at first but I learned to love them," Sam was crying tears of joy.

"My goal is to defeat you now and it doesn't matter what you say or do or what my reason is, I will take you down!" with that Satan got this moment to use a hand against his daughter to have her almost hit into the wall. Fortunately for her, she was caught by someone who has a better sense of smell yet the worst sense of time than she does.

"Wow sis you take a lot after me don't you think especially with that awesome monologue of yours!" a smiling Rin looked down at his sister who just took consciousness. Yukio was right by him looking at her too with a smile.

"Come on Saki we're going home and we'll defeat this freak of our father some other time," just like that the triplets escaped Gehenna leaving an upset Satan.


	22. Gone and returned from Gehenna

**I feel as though there's a lot more of this story; however, it's possible I'm wrong.**

 **chapter 22.**

 **Do I really have to remind you at this point that I don't own either series?**

* * *

Almost no time seems to have passed. Looks like going into the gates of Gehenna doesn't seem to affect time in this world as expected. The triplets could've sworn they were there for at least an hour or so. Going in and out should've taken away time but it didn't as Yukio checked his watch and only a minute passed. Something still didn't seem right.

The brother that carried his sister put her down as she tried to find the right words to say to him.

"Rin I'm sorry for bringing up your dad it's just I never knew I would ever be so upset that we've been separated if anything I should've tracked you down soon-" Sam was cut off.

"You shouldn't be sorry for anything, that's not like you Saki," Rin then put a smug look on his face, "You care about us more than anything besides we've been through this before, we're together now and that's what's important," Sam felt relieved at what he said.

"Also you're not supposed to apologize period, due to being related by blood we talk to each other the next day at most like we didn't say the things that were the most hurtful," Yukio joked at how you act in terms of having a relative, yet he sounded serious and calm like he always does.

"I remember, you also said we'll stand together or some type of sappy nonsense like that," Sam recalled, ignoring Yukio at the same time. "You also taught me of both pain and happiness makes the memories real and worth it,"

"Yeah you did Rin," Yukio pointed out while inwardly forgiving his sister.

"That includes defeating Satan, which is something I want to do, even if it's the last thing we do, at least we'll be together,"

"Heard your monologue, no need for a repeat," Rin laughed.

"So are we?" she asked hopefully, he could sense her endless passion for defeating their father.

"What's your reason?"

"My reason was that I wanted to prove to Danny that I'm strong enough to fight the most powerful demon so I can fight ghosts again but now is because of the simple thrill," Sam explained.

"Wow can't deny that's silly," Rin said, "However you do have the passion, I can tell, plus I got information on him so we might survive against him," he felt as though he should've given some long thoughts about it, yet Rin felt like he already did.

"You use the vision and sound sharing on me again didn't you?"

"Well, you can still hear my thoughts,"

"Exactly, which was why I asked our father all those questions,"

"He's making vessels to take over the world and plans on using mostly Rin as a weapon. Satan knows if one of us dies the other will,"

"What about me?" Yukio asked though he felt he already knew the answer.

"He'll kill you or anyone who isn't us,"

"Like every evil doer he has a weakness, trust me Saki and I found plenty,"

Yukio looked at his brother suspiciously, "You're not going to tell me until later, are you?"

"It's been a long minute Yukio," Rin responded with an excuse, the truth was he wanted to take a nap since fighting off those demons took a lot more out of him than it appeared. He hates to say it but he's surprised that he was able to get through alongside with Yukio and Sam in one piece. Guess that will power works well with marvelous luck.

"There you are," A familiar voice said sounding worried. She appeared revealing the fact that she wasn't only someone they know, she was Shura; a long time friend of their father's and an older sister figure. Kuro appeared beside her however he had looks of excitement rather than worry.

Then everyone else started to show up. Shiemi had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Rin I'm so glad you're alright," without hesitation she ran to her husband and in return, he hugs her tightly whispering his sincere apology. The last thing he wanted was to make his wife cry, though he knew one way or another that he and his idiocy was going to no matter what.

"You guys are idiots we've been looking everywhere for you," Shura smacked the guys as soon as Shiemi was done hugging Rin.

"Why are you acting like it's the end of the world?" Sam asked with her hands on her hips she then noticed Danny wasn't present with them. "Hey, where's Danny?"

"He's in Amity looking for you so have some respect will you?" Izumo demanded.

"Why would he be in Amity looking for us?" Sam wanted to snap at her but decided Danny was more important in the current situation.

Rin shook his head, "how paranoid is he?" he asked not really knowing the definition of irony especially in this case. Everyone looked at him yet for different reasons.

Yukio noticed the faces their friends were making "look I get Saki is his girlfriend, I'll have to side with Rin that he was overreacting," as soon as Rin heard the words Saki and 'his girlfriend' in the same sentence he made disgusted look though deep down he didn't really mind their relationship.

"If your girlfriend and her brothers magically disappeared out of nowhere for 5 days wouldn't you be a little worried too?" Izumo raised one of her polkas dotted eyebrows wondering why the most genius of the triplet seems to be just as clueless as Rin.

"5 Days?!" The triplets exclaimed.

"We thought we've been gone for at least a minute,"

"Though it felt like hours in Gehenna," Sam groaned.

Shura smiled sickly sweet then proceeded to pummel the guys repeatedly, "Have you lost your mind!? What did you think you were doing in the demon realm?" It seemed like a question and yet it sounded more of a demand.

"We were trying to save Saki here as you can tell," Rin said as he got out of her wrath.

"She was kidnapped by our father so we had to rescue her," Yukio added.

"I guess that explains why Sam is dressed up like a vampire, but why are you in your underwear outside?" Shura asked what was on everyone's mind. She was referring to Rin as he forgotten his pants. What makes this worst was that everyone saw him run out the door clearly still without pants of 5 days ago.

"Forget that, how could it be 5 days when we couldn't have been in Gehenna for more than a few hours at most?" Rin asked.

"There are time shifts in Gehenna as in you were lucky you could've been there for 2 seconds and 2 centuries may have passed," Ryuji explained.

Shura nodded, "Or it could be the other way around," the red-haired ponytailed lady with the yellow tips pointed out.

"So I was on the right track after all," Yukio mumbled to himself.

"Ha! I expected Rin to make this kind of careless mistake but for you to go alongside him makes you just as bad as he was," Shura laughed as she playfully smacked Yukio's shoulder.

"Hey!" Sam shouted getting everyone's attention," can we please contact Danny to come home, please I want to embrace my boyfriend," sure she admittedly deep down she sounded too snooty but she had every right to be, she misses him and he's out across the world looking for her, most likely missing her even more.

"Are you serious? He's still your boyfriend and you dated him longer then Renzo and I?" Izumo scoffed at this.

"What are you saying?"

"Ask him to marry you, duh!"

"I may still be somewhat new to Assiaian culture but the guy asks the girl not the other way around,"

"You're honestly making that small detail stop you? I thought you were the type of person who wanted to do things differently from everyone and forget about what society has to say kind of attitude...unless of course you want him with someone else and it was all just talk," the purple-haired lady smirked as she taunted Sam.

Sam bit her lip, she was never the person to let these type of things get to her but she did have a valid point. After all, she did wanted to stay with Danny for the rest of her life and she was certain he'll stay here with her that way she could still defeat her father and see her brothers. She'll quick the first thing right away if she had to make a sacrifice for her lover. While learning how to be a wife she can continue learning how to be a sister.

"Hold on, it's a huge decision to let her think it over," Yukio told his former student.

"Okay, then where's your closest jewelry shop that way I can I buy him a ring," she said with a confident smile causing everyone to secretly cheer on the inside including Rin.


	23. Questioning weaknesses

**I feel as though I'm almost over with this story,**

 **chapter 23**

* * *

Yukio was finding a strategy to defeat their father once and for all. Sure he hardly made it out the last time but even if Gehenna can change not only the time but perhaps the route he still had some type of preparation. He and his siblings might not get out alive but they could keep their father occupied even for just a moment especially if Satan is planning another invasion.

The youngest of the triplets pondered. He did figure out that Satan has more than one weakness from what Rin and Sam told him. One of those weaknesses included that he easily underestimated Rin, which was fair to Yukio since he also had a fair share of not seeing Rin's potential on multiple occasions, then again Yukio also feared around the same time that it might be too much, however that only appears to be Satan's mistake.

Satan lets his power become too overwhelming without really knowing what powers he has or without restraint. That's another thing that can be a weakness if you let corrupt you, especially on purpose. Does this make it any easier to defeat the evilest and powerful demon ever? Most likely not since he might be able to discover new abilities without aging no matter how much time goes by in Gehenna. Who knows what he can do?

Another weakness of Satan is being aware of his existence since it's somewhat easier to fight him off, it's somewhat because he'll most likely destroy you first since you just might be his downfall. From experience, Yukio and Rin already knew this particular weakness and perhaps their sister too. Satan needs Rin but because he knows that their sister death means Rin's he won't waste her. As for Yukio himself, there won't be any hesitation.

This thinking caused Yukio to repeatedly scratch his head in frustration. Perhaps he's thinking too much about it, then again he couldn't take any risk without learning the possible consequences. However, there's also a possibility that he's not thinking enough, this frustration caused the triplet with glasses to shout out in frustration causing everyone in the room to drop whatever task they were doing and look at him questionably.

Sam was going to Amity Park with Kuro, Shura, and Ryuji to get Danny and to help him fight ghosts, everyone else was present at the Okumura apartment where Yukio and Danny resides.

"Yuki are you alright?" his sister in law asked him.

"Don't stress yourself, man, otherwise your brain explode...though not gonna lie that would be kind of cool," Rin said with a little excitement in his tone.

"What's so 'cool' about that?" Izumo had her hands on hips while she tapped her foot with impatience, though deep down she didn't want to know the answer.

"I just think that would be neat is all," Rin says so nonchalantly. This caused the purple haired lady to huff and sit next to her boyfriend who decided to calm her down by rubbing her shoulders, she, however, didn't want to calm down even though she felt like she was making a huge deal over nothing, so she forcefully took Renzo's arms and moved them away.

She shouldn't act the way she's currently acting especially if said boyfriend is just trying to help her. Izumo hopes that her friend is having better luck with her man otherwise the tsundere of the group will have another thing to be mad about that doesn't really concern her.

 ** _Amity Park:_**

Sam was kicking some major ghosts with no weapons, due to her training and fighting off demons she doesn't need ghost weapons anymore. Kuro was also helping by sniffing out the whereabouts of the ghosts since her ability to smell is not as advanced as Kuro's or Rin's though she could still smell really well without Rin at her side, it's just with or without him Sam has a hard time pinpointing the location of the enemy.

Kuro can only be heard by Sam and Rin and only seen by creatures who have the ability to see demons, which apparently the ghosts in Amity could not. This gives Sam the more major advantage than she already has.

Shura and Ryuji were siting verses as apparently, it worked against ghosts, despite with the exception of Pariah Dark they weren't demons or classification of the ghosts they were used to which were low-level demons that were spirits of dead people. These ghosts are actually different in terms of definition yet the verses works just as well on them as they do on demons. The two arias were just as surprised as Sam. However instead of sending the ghosts into oblivion as the verses do to most demons, they just weaken them enough to scare them off.

"How are you able to fight us without ghost equipment?" Ember questioned while panting, she's an old enemy that has the power of music on her side. Yet she didn't get the chance to sing or strum a note due to Sam's unexpected speed.

"Simple, I'll let my inner demon out and tamed it," with that she sucked the siren ghost into the thermos.

"Do you think she's a relative of yours, Sam? I mean she does have flames that are blue and nowhere near ordinary," Danny asked.

Sam scoffed, "I wouldn't be surprised, but I sure hope not," with that the crew called it a day of ghost fighting.

Valerie came up to them, "Wow Manson if you found your brothers sooner back in high school I'm sure no one would dare to speak to you in a harsh way," she then nudged Danny for a sign to do something but he didn't get it.

Sam giggled at this, "True, Paulina and Dash would certainly stay away from us, but I'm not really one to rule," Sam thought about it.

"Actually now that I think about it I say I would've enrolled and graduated at True Cross Academy," she made a disgusted look. True Cross Academy is full of 'Stuck up rich kids' or so that's how Rin puts it, either way even with the cram school she was positive she wouldn't really like it there, granted she wasn't a fan of Casper High but it beats a rich kids school that her parents would enroll her in with haste.

"It's like what Rin says, things happen for a reason even if it's filled with regret you got to keep going, because if life is easy, then you're doing it wrong," Sam quoted from Rin that's not word for word yet it still gets out his message.

"So what you're saying is even though right now you could be stronger this instant you wouldn't have changed it because at the end you did meet your family and the fact you didn't have to go a rich kids school," Danny said to see if he got that right.

"As for your regret, I assume it's not knowing your brothers sooner am I right?" added Valerie who smirked.

"You're correct," Sam won't deny that she loved her brothers and tomorrow she'll head back because she'll face her father soon after. However, there's business she needed to do and that takes care of matters with Danny even though he knows what she'll be doing tomorrow maybe. She had to do this otherwise she'll have another huge regret.

"Danny we've been together a while and I was wondering will you marry me?" she asked him, making sure to look into his eyes.


	24. news

**Please refuse to bully out as for reviewing and favoring don't be shy to do so.**

 **Chapter 24.**

* * *

Valerie laughed at the proposal, Sam had her heart race in anticipation and wondering why Valerie was laughing, Sam started to have doubts about Danny just in case but she refused to completely believe it.

"Looks like she beat you to it first, some man you are," the gorgeous dark skin girl teased.

"Hey, I've been trying for more than 2 years to ask her!" Danny defended himself toward Valerie.

Sam blinked at this, "What?"

"Sam, tell me how long did it take you to decided to ask him," Valerie prompted.

"Since the day before I came here," the demonic princess said. "Did it really take you over 2 years to ask me?"

"Yes," he sighed. Shura, Kuro, and Ryuji were in the background purposely listening to their conversation, even the people who were talking knew it wasn't private. They also knew Danny's ambition to ask the underworld princess to be his bride in the future. Kuro may not have completely understood what marrying someone meant but he knew that was Danny's goal the entire time.

"Why did it take you so long?" she asked softly though she had suspicions.

"Things like finding out who were your brothers were, the fact you wanted to focus on being an exorcist to defeat your father, you seem dead set on and I felt like I was getting in the way," he explained.

"Danny you've been working alongside me since the beginning and if you want me to be part of your future then you got to forget the consequences so we'll handle them together because I think that's what being a family is all about," Sam said sincerely.

"You sure have a lot of your older brother rubbed off on you," Ryuji commented, causing Sam to glare at him. She then quickly turned her attention to Danny.

"So is that a yes?" she wanted to confirm it.

"A yes on what?" her boyfriend said mischievously.

"To marry me," Sam blushed as the answer was clearer than Rin's head.

"Yes without question, as long as you do the same," Danny got out the spooky looking ring he got from the ghost zone's jewelry store. It was similar looking to ghost king's ring except it had small diamonds encrusted in it. He put it on her finger and she cried more tears of joy when she did at the tree where he officially asked her to be his girlfriend.

Years later she's his fiancee in front of some buildings in Amity Park. It didn't matter because she's his fiancee now and not even Satan will taint them even though she'll be in Gehenna and this he was fully aware and even though he already thought he lost her, he had to take the chance to know if she was willing to be his wife.

"Take me to Gehenna with you," he said.

Sam smirked, "I'm really glad you said so," she wanted him to come that way they can stay together, she didn't even want to consider what her brothers might think nor does she really care. Her only real concern is his safety, however, she will protect him till the very end like he's done for her so many times in the past.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but don't you have a family to spend time with?" Shura questioned.

"Oh yeah!" she dragged her fiancee and friends to her parent's house as it was the house she grew up in. If Sam will go to Gehenna without any hint of a return then she'll just have to tell Danny's family that he won't be around for long and for her to say a proper goodbye to her family.

 **Assiah:**

Rin could already sense that Sam was the one who proposed to her longtime boyfriend. Sure he was happy deep down and admired his sister for following her confident heart but his feelings were mixed since what kind of man is Danny for letting her be the one to propose? It's true Rin has to admit he might be one of the best people he ever met but was he enough for his little sister?

He could tell that Danny did care for Sam so much that he's willing to go to Gehenna without any indication that he might return alive or at all with no proper training. Rin won't waste his time lecturing her since it's no use. Danny was going with them and the real problem is telling Yukio, which he will do himself since he knew if let Sam do so there would be major issues later. Granted if he lets Sam do so herself and take the easy way he'll get killed by both of them instead of just one.

"Um, Rin there's something I need to tell you," his wife snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Did you change your mind about coming?" he asked when Shiemi said that she won't come he felt happy but also confused. Shiemi always felt useless but wouldn't usually hesitate to help out. Rin couldn't help noticing that she smelt differently and acting a little harsh lately.

"Well... actually no," Rin felt somewhat at ease as Shiemi did always have trouble finding words rather if she knew what she was trying to say or not.

"Do you not want me to go?" He'll drop everything right now, he wanted to spend some more tie with her to appreciate every moment with her some more.

"You need to do this," she whispered softly.

"I also need to be a good husband," he said holding her tightly as if he were already leaving.

"You are! Don't ever think otherwise or else I'll hurt you!" she shouted causing Rin to flinch, but he still kept a soft hold on to her. Shiemi started to cry out of nowhere.

"Hey what's going on!" Rin started to panic, he checks his wife's temperature to make sure she was feeling good. Much to his surprise and relief, she did seem healthy.

"If I tell you please don't change your mind about going to Gehenna," the plant lover sobbed.

Rin was really lost, "Ok..." looking around for any hidden cameras.

Shiemi breathed in and out she got out of Rin's arms that way she could look him in the eyes with her sparkling ones to tell him, "I'm pregnant, Rin,"


	25. See you soon!

**Chapter 25**

* * *

Rin was speechless. Shiemi was playing with her fingers, looking more nervous than usual, perhaps she told him at the wrong time?

"I'm gonna be a dad?" He smiled the goofiest looking smile imaginable.

His wife nodded. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You were dead set on going to Gehenna with Yuki and Sam, I didn't want our child to be a burden to you," typical Shiemi, always thinking of others, arguably too much.

Rin gently touched her stomach, "Your mom is silly thinking that about you am I right?" he cooed toward the being that isn't born yet but is already everything to him. Shiemi smiled knowing full well that he would've accepted the child in the first place.

"So I guess I'm staying," he decided on it, yet he didn't seem that upset.

"You can't!"

"Why not?" he asked gently.

"If there's a chance of you defeating Satan and him no longer part of this world for our child to live you've got to take it," Shiemi said with passion.

"Things that are unexpected are worth more than any dream someone could muster especially if it's great as this,"

"You have to protect Yuki and Sam there too,"

"Shiemi do you really not want me around?" oddly enough even though he's heartbroken at the thought he can't be mad at her if she's not happy with him.

"Rin Okumura, don't ever think that way please," she cried. "Is it so wrong that I know you need to protect your brother and sister and they need you more than I do?" Shiemi wailed.

How was he supposed to get out of this one? What she says is true, he does play a huge part in protecting his brother and sister, in fact, it's all part of Yukio's plan. If Sam or he dies the other will die for sure. How would he be certain of Yukio's protection? The truth is that Yukio can't really live without Rin as he stated himself. They've been planning this even before they met their sister. He has a child on the way, a truly unexpected blessing, and fulfillment.

"You have a right to be selfish I am your husband after all," he smiled glad he was able to say that he was. The strange thing is he wanted her to be just a little clingy, though most guys wouldn't want that then again they don't have her as a spouse and would most likely change their minds. Plus like how his sister chooses to be not like most girls he's not like most guys rather if it's his choice or not.

"Trust me Rin this is what I've been prepared for when we were engaged," she said softly.

Rin hugged his wife closer to him that way he can inhale her scent and have her hair tickle his face. "The option of you coming with us is still open," he persuaded but she had her mind made up.

"What about our upcoming child?" oh right, he wouldn't exactly be the greatest father if let his newborn's birth happen in Gehenna. Shiemi did have a point there and she did seem keen about him leaving as much as he did want to stay for the child.

"Right you got to stay, but the child needs a dad,"

"His dad needs to stop Satan," Shiemi countered. With that, they decided to call it a day and find something else to talk about like the fact Danny and Sam are engaged and that the half-ghost will be coming, Yukio apparently overheard this news as he struggled to find a new plan that includes Danny into the mix but before he got started he congratulated the couple and with that everyone else in the apartment went up to the parents to be to see what Yukio meant by 'child' just in case they heard wrong.

 **The next day in Amity Park:**

It was time to go to Assiah one last time. Everyone that the couple loved was there except of course Sam's brothers and some of the friends she made in her birth country.

"Sammy-kins good luck and make sure we see you, alright?" her adopted mother told her as she didn't want her pride and joy to go through with this.

Sam smiled at the mother who raised her, "I'll try but you shouldn't have to worry I got Danny with me," she said with confidence.

"I refuse to go away until I see my granddaughter married," Ida Manson stated, though there was no guarantee that she would.

Jeremy hugged the child who grew into a fine young lady, "You got to come home again, don't make this the last time," he had tears in his eyes. Then without another second his mother and wife came in hugging her to form a group hug and even Sam felt awkward about it she let them without hesitation, after all, it was what she needed too. Just then Maddie, Jack, Dani, Tucker, Valerie, and Jazz came hugging and crying too. Danny was also with them making the group hug warmer. Shura, Ryuji, and Kuro just stayed looking at them trying not to cry.

Sam let them as they are her family as much as Rin, Yukio, Shiemi, and her adopted family were.

"Guys try not to get your weird fluids all over me and Danny," Sam joked to lighten up the mood by referring to their tears.

This caused everyone to open their eyes and have them ask 'What', 'What did you say', or 'Weird fluids'. They all stopped hugging after the questions were asked.

Just then before Sam could explain what she meant the announcer went off telling the passengers of Danny's and Sam's plane number it's their last warning to get on board. As much as the demon girl wanted to stay and actually wanted to truly hear the full lecture of her parents she knew she had to hassle.

"Take care of Sam Danny," Maddie said.

"Don't need to tell me twice," her son smiled.

"You've been a good brother and cousin to me so thanks," Dani said to her donor, not certain she thanked him right. Like everyone else, she didn't want any regrets when it came to Danny. She felt as though she should say something to Sam but the words couldn't come to her.

"Make sure if you see any ghosts tell them that Jack Fenton will come to destroy them with his son," Jack said making everyone chuckle. With the final warning came on and everyone who was heading back to Assiah got to their things to get in line to go. Everyone did the hardest thing and let go of the couple that way they can go off on their journey.

"You guys have been the greatest pals of all time," Tucker said to his lifelong friends.

"Back at ya Tuck," the couple said in unison.

"Take care little brother and you too, Sam," said the eldest of the Fenton children.

"Sam, Danny we mean it protect each other and come home again!" demanded the grandmother of Sam.

"Thank you all! We love you and we will see you again!" Sam shouted before going on the plane with her fiancee and friends to head to Assiah.

 **Assiah:**

It was time to open the gate to go and make the rest history. There was still time to say goodbye as the gate wasn't yet opened. Yukio was still forming the plan in his head, making he doesn't mess anything up and making sure Danny got it along with his siblings by double-checking.

"Chill out Yukio, even if we mess up or follow a perfect plan there's still no promise of the outcome," said the idiot trying to cheer up his brother.

"You're not helping Rin," Sam gritted her teeth. "It's the truth and sometimes you need to hear it even if you don't want to," he shrugged.

"Just shut up man," Ryuji said, helping them prepare. Danny seemed nervous yet his fiancee was holding his hand easing the pain she didn't know he was having.

"As long as we try to stop our father that's more than enough, how's that?" Rin narrowed his eyes at his friend after another attempt on helping Yukio.

Shiemi was also helping them by preparing some medicine that they might need but mainly Rin since she was the most concern for him despite his/Sam's/Danny's hyper regeneration.

"Are you sure?" Rin wanted to make sure she was completely okay with this. He's stubborn and wanted to be there for his child and knew deep down he should stay behind but if she's fully okay with it happening he can't change her mind. Sam was happy that her brother will be a father but because they wanted to go through with this just as much as they wanted to stay, it's important that they don't change their mind in defeating Satan because who else has the chance to?

They also had to agree on this risky journey due to sharing the same lifespan that way they can make sure to keep each other alive. Yukio felt the need to come because in truth instead of watching out for his older siblings he just can't seem to find a way to live without them anymore. Danny was just as scared as Yukio but for his fiancee's sake, he didn't show it.

His wife nodded, "Yes, after all, you'll come home to me again," she smiled at him cheerfully with her eyes shut.

"Don't wait for me, find someone who'll cherish you more if I take too long," he wanted to burst into tears at just the small thought of her with someone who wasn't him, but he knew he had to say it that way she won't suffer while he's gone. Rin didn't want to lie to her either but he needed to in order for her to feel less guilty if she does find someone else.

"Rin, I don't think I can, after all, I don't want the life we made together believe that some stranger is taking their mom's attention away," Shiemi said, not holding her tears.

"Our child will be too awesome for you to have your attention stolen away, plus you'll be the greatest mom," Rin held her tightly this time meaning every word of it without any doubt in his soul.

"Gross, can't you guys go somewhere else?" Izumo said.

They ignored her as they smiled at each other "Rin, I was thinking of naming our child Shiro,"

Rin picked her up and hugged her. "Thank you Shiemi and the best part it doesn't matter what's the gender!" he exclaimed as Yukio nodded in acceptance as Sam tried to talk to Rin about changing his mind of going through this. Rin replied by explaining that it's all Shiemi's idea to keep this mission intact besides he did want to defeat their father. They embraced again to inhale each other's scent that made them both currently relaxed and upset.

After a while, with more exchange with talking to others, Sam and Danny were chatting on how this could be their hardest challenge yet. This information didn't make the accidental eavesdropper Yukio feel any better. All the exorcists were waiting to say their farewells when Rin finally opens the gate. Miwa was chatting with Rin about how they could've had more opportunities to be a team. Shura was talking to Shiemi and Izumo about plans for the child.

Renzo just stood next to his girlfriend with a bored look on his face and Ryuji chuckling at his misfortune it was soon enough that it was time for the triplets, Kuro, and Danny to go to Gehenna.

With everyone making sure they were prepared for everything as much as they could. Rin opened the gate to Gehenna, as soon as he did this everyone jumped on the people who were going. Kuro was going too,- but he was most likely going to survive out of the five of them. Izumo hugged Sam the longest whispering that she better come home more demanding than her parents and grandmother did.

Shura ruffled _her_ boy's hair playfully as a sign of good luck. She also kissed their heads too since it felt like the right time, though she should've done it more often, that's her greatest regret with them until they return. Ryuji, Miwa, and Renzo shook hands and gave a hug to their friends who were going. Sam took the clip out of her hair and gave it back to Ryuji, which he thanked her for returning it.

"Hey hero," Rin said to Danny.

"What?" this caused everyone else to pause too.

"Even though we're going to together I want everyone to know here that I want to thank you, and that you're good for my sister," Rin told him shaking his hand with respect.

"Gee thanks, I appreciate it," Danny smiled accepting it. Everyone else felt happy that Rin implied that likes Danny. For what it was, it was good enough for the group.

Rin went to Shiemi to give her one final passionate kiss, luckily he got to finish before 2 of his guy friends cut him off.

"Uh guys," Renzo and Miwa said trying to fight off the small demons that were part of the gate. They were trying to grab the legs of anyone who might be near them.

"Right I guess it's time to go," Sam sighed as she got a hold of Danny's hand.

"We'll see you when you're great-great-grandparents or perhaps we'll be the ones who'll look like it instead," Rin tried to joke but only got a groan of annoyance coming from everyone who made him part of their memories. "Who knows, either way, we might have eternal youth no matter what goes on," he added with a slap to the head from his sister telling him that he's not helping.

"If we do defeat Satan we still have our work cut out for us don't we," Yukio realized.

Rin playfully rolled his eyes at his brother, "Took you that long to figure that out? I mean for all we know he might multiply himself or jump back fully restored, this might take an eternity, rather if we defeat him or not" he said holding onto his wife. "Heck even defeating him might cause more havoc by every amount of damage he's done multiplying as well," he added.

"Why do you always have such an overactive imagination? Also, why does it _always_ worries me?" Yukio asked mostly wanted to know but at the same time, he didn't want the curiosity to kill him.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Yukio pondered and before he could say anything their sister cut them off.

"Come on guys we will come home again with Satan defeated and no time will pass here, because we really don't know," Sam said completely convinced with her own words, though what she didn't mention was the fact that she doesn't think the outcome will be perfect by any means. Rin got onto Kuro while he got his sister's hand to get on the giant demon cat causing her to emit blueness throughout her body until she and Rin weren't touching with their skin. Sam got Danny's hand while Danny did the same with Yukio to get on Kuro.

"Are you kidding Saki? We all have a major regret that we'll be severely punished for," he told his sister making sure no one else heard, leaving her confused on what he meant. It's true no matter what they'll have regrets in general but was some of the regrets really that bad that they'll have a potentially fatal fate? What exactly kind of regrets was he talking about since there had to be many to choose from. There just had to be a specific type that he was referring to, he wouldn't even bring it up at all if it didn't seem like the main issue. So what does it even have to do with anything?

With that, they waved once more to their friends and family as Danny cried "I'm going ghost!" to turn into his phantom form.

Rin and Sam made a more demonic appearance as soon as Rin drew out his Kurikara though Rin decided to go fully demonic as his flames were red like his and Sam's current pupil color as the eye color turned the same shade of blue like Sam's flames as her eye color stayed violet and kept the same shape as Rin's eyes were more triangular, his hair was pale blue that fades to white when reached to the bottom, his fangs were much sharper as his ears were more pointy. Rin also had his demon heart showing and with two bumps on his forehead, despite the appearance he had control over it and kept his personality.

Yukio was the only one who appeared exactly the same as he didn't have his own type of form to turn into. He didn't really care that he was the odd one out for something like this. He grew far from that point in his life to know he doesn't need it.

Whatever they'll be facing in Gehenna won't be a picnic, they could die before they even touch their father. So they had to go full out as much as they can. Danny made Kuro along with everyone riding him all intangible.

The currently intangible Kuro went inside the gate with the people on his back, closing it before the demons guarding it could hurt someone. Everyone wiped away their tears waiting for their family to return one day.

Satan's defeat possibly won't matter since the damage he's done could be everlasting as is, so his defeat won't have that much effect as he gave too many types of suffering for it all to just disappear. There's also a possibility he couldn't be defeated at all, as the battle could take forever and no one will ever know the true outcome. Who's to know for sure of the beginning middle, end, and aftermath of Satan's demise? Will it ever happen at all?

Perhaps Rin is right about Satan being able to restore himself or duplicate himself, though it could be that his imagination was getting the best of him. It's possible that Sam was right about them returning too. If that's the case, then no worries. However if Rin is right then the triplets will just have to be known as the Satan Slayer Siblings.

* * *

 **All credit goes to the creators and respected owners. A lot of what happened in this story wasn't origi** **nally** **supposed to happen yet I'm glad I decided to add it. I would tell you what's what, but where's the fun i** **n** **that?**

 **Sorry if it's** **not the e** **ndi** **ng you expected** **, but it's a** **n e** **ndi** **ng I love.**

 **I have read the most recent chapters of the manga a** **nd yep there are some thi** **n** **gs that did** **n't make se** **nse with this story but damage already done** **. So sorry if there are certai** **n details** **I'm missi** **ng such as the fire demon king** **being female; I might've said that the eight demo** **n** **ki** **n** **gs were all male i** **n** **some way rather tha** **n** **I implied it or wrote directly like Sam as the o** **nly daughter of Satan or that she has 10** **b** **rothers or something like that** **. But ca** **n you really blame me for thinking I** **b** **lis was male? I guess i** **n** **this story Sam does have at least one sister.**

 **The ma** **nga is still going as far as I'm aware so there might be other details or plot points** **or eve** **n expla** **natio** **ns** **that have yet to come and unintentionally troll o** **n this story** **but I wo** **n't edit a** **nythi** **n** **g** **i** **n the story as I refuse to go back a** **nd keep re-editing regardless of how important the i** **nformatio** **n is i** **n terms of the most rece** **nt chapters** **. References will be a different story.**

 **I just have to add, please Camero** **n** **Boyce Rest i** **n peace who died July/6/2019 with a too-short life a** **nd I hope you k** **now you i** **nspired, you were loved a** **nd cherished like everyo** **ne else we lost. I hope you get to meet them a** **nd/or see them agai** **n, a** **nd watch over those who are still livi** **ng as well as those who have yet to exist too.**


End file.
